Halo
by CanadianSnowflake
Summary: Locked in a tower for fourteen years, Princess Emma escapes with no knowledge of the dangers that lie ahead. When she lands on Captain Hook's ship, she needs to rely on a self serving pirate for help as they battle the Evil Queen. Captain Hook is drawn to the girl, but will they mix feelings with war?
1. Prelude

AN:/ Hey everyone! I hope everyone is doing great! So I decided to start writing again, so I have a few chapters of this story I've titled Halo after a song... :) I hope you love this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Lots of love. Please review :)

* * *

When the Enchanted Forest was first created, peace was prominent. The tale of Snow White and Prince Charming were popular among the subjects of the land, they ruled over the kingdom of Tabor. Long before the King and Queen ruled, a prophecy was told to Regina, the ruler of the Ashland. A prophet foretold of her death.

_"There will be a savior, a light in the realm who will be your downfall. She is the product of true love. Her name is Emma, and she will be your downfall. Her hair is the light that will flow through the lands, her eyes the skies above. Her voice the sweetness that will linger in the air, her spirit the guide that will be what the people use to rebel against you." _

King Charming and Queen Snow came into power, and announced their pregnancy. The land rejoiced. Regina was furious. Her arch nemesis had won? How could this be? "Nervous dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked. She turned, her eyes abllaze. "How is it that Snow White won?" She sneers. The imp laughs, grinning madly. "She hasn't yet dearie, just found what she believes to be her happy ending." He says, giggling. Regina narrows her eyes. "What can I do, to ensure my downfall doesn't come from her child?" She asks.

"You're growing old dear," He says. Regina narrows her eyes. "It's simple dearie," He responds.

It will take time, but time is all Regina has.

A daughter was born to the King and Queen, one with hair as light as a smile. Her eyes were the colors of clear skies. Her voice was sweet, like spring air. Her spirit, unbroken and trusting. She was the savior.


	2. Chapter 1: Arms

The council rubs their eyes tiredly. "What do you propose we should do your highness?" Marco asks my father. I sigh. War. "I don't know what else there is to do, Regina is out for blood," My mother says, her voice warm like sunshine. Her voice the soothing waves that I love. My mother who was warm, my mother who was good.

"Princess Emma, what would you do?" King Nostos asks. I smile. "I'd buy Regina a pony!" I say, beaming. Everyone laughs and smiles as my father touches my hair. "Emma, why don't you go get ready for bed?" My mother asks, kissing the top of my head. I nod and smile. "Oh and congratulations Princess, happy fifth birthday," King Nostos says. I smile and hug him.

I smell smoke. I open my eyes to bright red embers dancing out around my vision. "Graham," I say. I run out of bed, still holding my teddy bear as I pound on Graham's door. "Graham!" I scream. He comes out, rubbing his tiny eyes. "We need to leave," I say. He takes my hand and leads me through the servants tunnel. "This way," He says. We make it outside, and it's chaos. Horses neigh as people scream around us. Fire takes over the land, as I turn. Graham picks up a sword and begins to fight.

I see a woman crying so I rush to her. I put my nightgown against her side to stop the bleeding, but she still continues to cry. "Please, Princess," She moans. I am suddenly yanked away. I look up to see a man dressed in black staring down at me, a wicked grin on his face. "We've found the princess."

* * *

_Thirteen Years Later _

I kneel before the hearth. I light a small fire, as a cold wind slips through the cold, wet stone. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, now and forever. Amen." I recite, holding my gold cross wrapped around my neck.

I unfold my hands and kiss it before standing to look out the bars. I looked at the scorched, dead land below me. No good lay there. I saw thievery, rape, murder and death. Executions were held daily. I saw people gathering around the podium as I heard screams coming from old women. Women who hours ago were young and ripe with youth. A terrible thing to be a woman in this world. I turned away from the window and looked to my straw mat.

I saw my old rabbit and sat down on the bed. They hadn't brought a wash bucket by in days. My stale bread had been finished a night ago with the daily meal. They hadn't been back. I hoped this was due to war efforts being needed. I saw a stray iron nail sitting on the window sill. It must have been dropped by the crows who used to stay perched by my bedside. I hummed to myself while rubbing my arms. I was chilled to the bone as I sat on my bed and stared at the cieling. I heard guards coming up, with a young girl.

She was fighting. Good. She was thrown into the cell adorning mine, as the guards dressed in black left. I scurried to the bars. She looked at me. "Hello," She said. I smiled. "Hello, do you know anything of the war?" I ask, my voice hoarse from under use. She shakes her head and looks down. She's a pretty blonde girl. "I'm Adeline." She says, her smile warm. "Emma," I say.

"Pretty name." She says. "Do you know what they're going to do to me?" She asks. "I just had a daughter, and my husband," She says, her voice getting thin. I shake my head. "I don't." I say. She looks down. "I've heard that the Queen is running out of youth," She says. "She only has a month left, before…well before the saviour comes." She says. The savior. I've been betting on her all along. "A month you say?" I ask, wrapping my hands around the iron bars. I've never had anyone be placed next to me before. "Yes, a month! I may not live to see it, but my daughter will. My daughter will live in freedom," She says. I smile. "That's wonderful," I say.

She nods. "All of the good things are," She says shrugging. I grin. I hear rain start to pour outside and I reach my hand out and collect it in my palm and bring some to my lips. I look over and find the girl nodding to sleep in her cell. "Goodmorrow," She says. I smile and lay down on my cot. I drift to sleep as well.

I wake up to the sound of a door being locked my eyes creek open. It's dark, only some candlelight illuminating the world around us. I look to the cell next to me, where I see a hunched figure. I narrow my eyes and try to crawl forward. "Adeline?" I ask, my voice tentative. Beady eyes snap up. Her whole eye was black. Her skin was wrinkled, old and had a slight grayish hue to it. Her back was hunched, so her spine stood out in a hunched way. She opened her mouth to speak, and I saw her decaying teeth.

I scattered back. She started mumbling incoherent nonsense before going quiet again. I didn't want to speak to her, but I knew it was Adeline, I could tell by the heart shaped tattoo on her wrist. What had happened to her? Questions rang through my mind. I said a quick prayer before laying back on my cot and falling asleep.

The pattern continued for a week. The women would come in, speak to me, I would fall asleep, I would wake up, find them in the same state, their youth gone. I'd fall asleep and they would be gone in the morning. I found it strange, but the land was growing darker, the Earth looked a little more burnt.

I wondered of my parents. I knew they were dead, having left me to defend myself, but…did they die easily? Were the lands always this way? I can only wonder as I don't remember. I turn from the window. It was morning, and it was cold and raining. The smell of smoke lingering in the air. "Cold dearie?" I hear a high pitched voice squeal. I turn.

He's scaly, his skin a shimmering gold color. His eyes are snake like. He wears all dragon-skin leather. His teeth are sharp, his voice too playful for his own good. I look at the cell door which remains closed. "Are you wondering how I got in here?" He asks. I hold the nail in my hand. I nod slowly.

"Something special," He says walking towards the fire place which lies dead. "Magic," He says. The suddenly comes to life. My eyes widen in astonishment. "How did you do that?" I ask, amazed. "Magic, something you and I both have," He says with a giggle. "Now, dearie, do you know why you're in this tower?" He asked. "The Queen, she stormed our castle, and took me, away…" I say. "If you'd like to keep it simple, but curiosity runs in your blood, Emma." He says.

I look at him. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You're a special person Emma. You're magic, just bursting at the seams with it really. You're the product of true love. Your parents, they're alive. Just a dark forest away." He says. They're alive? "Now, see, you're a special case Emma. Your heart, it's pure, you've never done a wrong. Did you know that?" He asks. I shake my head. "But, but," He says. "The Queen, she needs your heart. To stay young, and keep her throne. That's why she's brought all of those women in, she steals their youth, sucks it out." He says.

My eyes widen in horror. "You can't help them, and you need to protect yourself. You're the Savior, Emma. You're everything that matters," He says, a sly grin on his face. "Look in your palm," he says. I open my dirty palm and see a clear, almost translucent bean in there. "Keep it, use it in a time of need. They're rare!" He says. "Use it to get away," He says. "What do you mean?" I ask looking up. He's gone. I see that my cell door is open.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sea & The Rhythm

I am running, my bare feet are rough against the hard floor. I turn a corner. I see an opening. No one has caught me yet. I take off, and I hear guards. "GET HER!" They yell. My feet carry me to the mote. I look behind me, where I see the guards catching up. Bean…they need water. I throw it in the mote. Nothing happens. Oh god.

I feel long claws against my arms, I've been caught. Suddenly a swirling green portal appears and I escape the claws, but let out a strangled scream as it cuts my flesh. I jump into the portal and for a moment, I'm free falling. I let out a scream and everything goes dark.

I open my eyes. My shoulder stings and throbs. I'm laying on a piece of wood. I am bobbing up and down. I look around. I'm in the middle of an ocean. I see a ship not too far from here. I kick my legs and use the piece of the wood, trying to get next to it. Suddenly I feel a hand grab at my foot. I see a woman staring back at me, a smile on her face. I see a tail. A mermaid? I am suddenly dragged down and I scream.

She pulls me down, where my ears pop and I am scrabbling to stay alive. I kick her and she growls, as I make it to the sruface. I see the boat getting closer as she claws at my leg. She jumps on my shoulders. I go into survival mode as I punch her in the face. She digs her claws into my sides as something smacks into my head and for the second time that day, I fall unconscious.

My eyes blearily open. I am lying on a soft matress. A real bed! I moan as I arch my back. God I am sore. "Well that was a beautiful sound," An Irish accent drawls. I snap my eyes open. I see sitting in the corner of the room a very handsome man. He has a strong jawline, covered in a black scruff. He's somewhat pale, but tanned enough. His hair is dark brown, with highlights of dark blue running through. He wears all leather, the only color I notice is the dark red vest with gold buttons.

My eyes are drawn to his eyes. His eyes are the lightest shade of blue I've ever seen. The color of my childhood room. He smirks at me, and instantly loses all of his charm. I sit up, and notice the absence of clothes around my chest. I yank the sheet up. Now I am terrified. "Where am I?" I ask, looking around. What if we were going back to Regina's? I would surely die now.

"You, my darling are in my cabin. Couldn't have your pretty face getting harmed now could we?" he asks. I roll my eyes, feeling bold. "No, where in the Enchanted Forest are we? Surely we aren't near the Dark Kingdom," I say. He lifts his right arm, and I see a silver hook. Captain Hook? My eyes widen. He grins. "What do hooks bother you lass?" he teases. "No but pirates do," I say. The light flees from his eyes.

"Well this pirate saved you from drowning." He sneers. "Yes well, you also managed to get me naked in your bed without my consent." I say, challenging him. He narrows his eyes, before the playful smirk comes back. "Love, next time you're in my bed, trust me I'll have more than just your consent," He says. Disgust fills me as I scoff. "There are clothes in the corner, I expect ye to change into them. Hope you don't mind but i'll be putting you to work." He says standing. He's tall, but I'm small, my growth stunted from years of malnourishment. "Work is fine." I say. "I didn't quite catch your name," He says. "I didn't think I sent it." I say with a sarcastic smile. He chuckles. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger." He says before leaving.

I stand somewhat wobbily. I hadn't looked in a mirror in years. I stepped in front and I was shocked at my appearance. I was heavily emaciated, you could count my ribs, you could see everything. I am frail, easily breakable. It made me sick. My hair was overgrown, and mussed. I saw a blade in the corner and before I could think about it I was hacking my hair off, watching it fall in long gold locks. I saw a wash bucket and wash my body, seeing layers of grime come off. I feel clean. I stare at my shoulder length hair.

I find a neat stack of clothes with bandages. I wrap my chest, and put on the large white blouse. It was cut for a man. I find black cropped pants along with a pair of riding boots. Its simple. I have to tie the pants to my body with a piece of rope. I walk out of the cabin and up a flight of stairs, where I am slightly blinded by the light. My eyes widen in wonder. I was free. I take a deep breath of air in as the salt and the sea comfort my bones.

"Ain't she a beaut," A man remarks. I turn and a whole crew of men stand behind me. They stare at me, their eyes watching me. "WHAT ARE YOU LOT DOING?" I hear Hook yell. He comes on deck, and the men scramble back to work. I look to him. His eyes widen. "You cut your hair," He says. I look down.

"We'll be docking in port in a few days time, I'll be able to get ye a dress or so, hopefully I can get you some food," He says snarkily. I look away. "Are you hungry now?" He asks. I shake my head. "No, I'm not," I say shaking my head. "Good. We'll put you to work then. You're small so, naturally I'd like you to be in the crows nest." He says. "I want hard work." I say. His eyes raise in surprise.

"Alright, you'll be with the men then. Do what they do, go with the younger men, you know." He says. I nod. "Address me as Captain." He says. I nod. "Thank you Captain," I say. He nods. He tells me where the men are before yelling orders. I see the older men. They smell horrid, but then again we all do. One of the men looks at me with disgust. His name is Owen. He towers over me, his teeth are green and stale. He grins at me. "I know just what you're going to do," He says.

I scrub at decks. I lift the anchor. By the end of the day I am so sore, my small body is aching and pulsing in places I didn't know existed. I finally get food, meats and bread. I eat hungrily, with the crew. I've made friends with both of the men, especially a set of brothers named Emmett and Clyde. They're both around my age, and big strong men who chat easily with me.

I see Hook walk out of his cabin. He looks at me and I quickly avert my eyes. I stare in the corner, where I see a flash of gold. The man from my cell? "Emma, how's about a game of cards?" Emmett asks. "I don't know how to play," I say shyly. He grins at me. "Well then I guess we'll be teaching you,"

A few hours later and I have beaten everyone onboard. I grin. "And you've never played!" A big burly man named Skarsgaurd cheers. Everyone erupts in laughter and I smile softly. "We've got an early day gents, lets give the little lady a break," Emmett says. I chuckle. "Do I need the break or you?" I tease. He smiles. "Neither, we're off to bed." Owen sneers. Men wish me goodnight as they leave. I don't know where I'm sleeping.

I walk to the deck, where I sit down on a crate near the head of the ship. I stare out at the inky water, cooling from the warm day. The stars are covered by grey clouds as the moonshines.

"Do you remember me? Once I called you my own. I'm sad as I can be, it's no fun all alone. Why can't a memory roll away like a tear? Why do I go to my window hoping you will appear? Cause' I need you, Cause I miss you. Cause I wish you were here," I sing softly.

I rub my arms. I look towards the sky. My only source of comfort when I was inside of the cell. "Were you planning on serenading me all night lass?" I hear his lilting voice ask. I turn. Hook stands behind me. I flush. "If you'd like captain," I retort. He grins. "Can't sleep?" He asks. "Yes. You?" I ask. "Aye." He says. His arm moves out, his jacket riding so I see his wrist. "Whose Milah?" I ask. His face snaps back form a pleasant smile. "Someone from long ago." He says.

I look at him. "She died didn't she?" I ask. He clenches his jaw. "I'm sorry." I say softly. He looks at me. "You're sorry? You're sorry?" He asks, sounding slightly angry. I pause, but remain strong. "Yes, I am sorry." He says. "Have you ever been in love, Emma?" He asks. I look down. "No." I lie. "Then I suppose you shouldn't be sorry. Take my cabin for the night, rest in there. I'll take the cot under the bed." He says. He's gone in a moment. "Maybe I was once." I whisper.

I sleep on the floor. I hear him come in, and whisper something along the lines of, 'stubborn woman'. I fall asleep quickly.

_I'm running. The stone floors are rough beneath my feet as I sprint through the castle. Smoke fills my lungs and clouds my vision. I see Graham beside me. "This way!" He says. He leads me through servants tunnels, channeling me throughout the house. He gets out before me, and helps me up. We're standing in the cell. Graham is no longer there. "Graham!" I yell, my voice hoarse due to smoke. I see a large, golden mirror in front of me. I am in the Queen's room, near the cells. I had passed through here as a child, nevermore. _

_The mirror calls to me as I walk forward. Candles line the steps, as I walk forward in a trance. Through the hole in the arch, ravens appear, as Regina steps out in the center. She suddenly has her hand in my chest as she grins, yanking my heart out. She smiles at me, before lifting her dagger and jamming it through my heart. _

"EMMA!" I hear a voice yell. I shoot up, my body in a sweat as I press a hand to my chest. My heart beats loudly and quickly. "Oh god, oh god," I repeat. It's dark. I'm in my cell. The man yelling must be a gaurd. "Please don't take me, I don't want to die, don't let her take my heart, please!" I plead, tears blindly streaming down my face. "Save Graham, please," I beg. I land in a sob against the man. "Lass," He says. It's Hook and he's on the floor. He picks me up, and lays me in his soft bed. "Hush, hush," He says. I'm shaking. "You're safe," he says holding me in his arms. I shake my head.

"She'll find me, and she's going to kill me. I never should have left, she'll only kill you too." I say shaking my head. "She won't. I promise you that. Nothing will kill me until I get what I want." He says, sternly. "What's that? Because Regina wants immortality and damn well she'll get it," I say in a sob. "I want revenge and if I have to take out that villainous woman so be it." He says.

"Revenge against who?" I ask. "The dark one."


	4. Chapter 3: Sunburn

He was a pirate and I was a princess. He killed people and I saved them. I was embarrassed by my moment of weakness. In the morning, I woke up with the crew and worked long hours. My body appreciated the burn. It took my mind off of things for a bit. I had no idea where we were going and I had nowhere to go. I ached in places that felt good to ache in. My muscles were getting stronger, and so was I. I completely shut myself off from the rest of the crew. They couldn't know of my weakness. So, I ate with them, joked and bantered, but I kept quiet.

My panic attacks grew less frequent as I pushed the bad thoughts to the rest of my mind, and if they came, I was silent through them. I was strong.

.

"We're docking in Tortuga." Captain Jones says walking into his Cabin. I am sitting on a chair, brushing my hair. I nod. "Okay," I said. He nods. He licks his lips. "What kingdom are you from?" He asks. I look down. "Tabor, but…my parents are dead." I said giving him a focused look. He shrugs. "That doesn't matter to me love. I was asking a question," He says. I narrow my eyes.

"Why are we going to Tortuga?" I ask. "Scared of a little adventure?" He asks. "Scared of getting killed." I deadpan. He chuckles. "A tough little lass like yourself? You'll be fine." He says with a shrug. "Besides which, my crew's been sailing long enough. I've…a potential client to meet, so I expect you to stay out of my way, in dealing with the client. Stay quiet by my side, no ruckus." He says with a grin. I roll my eyes. "You may as well let me off at the next port." I said.

He chuckles. "Not with these rushing about," He says. He slides a piece of paper over my way. It's a picture of me, drawn on a parchment paper reading:

**EMMA SWAN: **

**WANTED FOR TREASON, ATTEMPTED MURDER & THIEVERY **

**MUST BE BROUGHT ALIVE **

I wince. "Ok, I just hit the guy, I didn't stab him." I grumble. He chuckles. "Of course," He says. I roll my eyes. "Which is why, my dear, you may just in fact need to stick near me." He says giving me a pointed look. I narrow my eyes. "I'm not a trophy girl." I say in a hiss. "Never said you were, however, just so you don't get shot, boarded on a ship and handed to the Queen like a pig on a platter, I'm taking precaution. You're dressing like a man." He said.

"What?" I ask. "You'll be a small man, probably can pass for a cabin boy." He says. I scoff. "We'll bind your…assets." He says grinning at me. "Pair of pants, a shirt some boots. I'd say we'd cut your hair, but I rather like it." He says with a smirk. "If you need help binding yourself, feel free to ask me," He says with a grin.

.

Tortuga is bustling with people. It's dirty, smells of stale ale and something else… "It's sex darling." Hook drawls I look towards him. "I assume you're a virgin?" He asks. I nod and cast my gaze down. "Right, well…how's about I give you your freedom for a few hours yeah?" He asks. He shifts his gaze to my hand. "There's a nicer part of Tortuga. That way, Wait in one of THOSE bars." He directs.

I look at him, with something I'm sure's close to awe in my voice. "You're giving me freedom?" I ask, my voice bewildered. I swear I see something like guilt glimpse in his eyes. "Yes-I am." He says with a nod. I give him a smile. "Thank you." I wish before turning and walking down to the bars, feeling the most content I ever have.

.

I walk into the bar. It's quieter than the other. I wouldn't say nicer, but it feels a little more intimate. I sit at the bar and tuck my head down. "What'll it be ma'am?" A voice asks. I look up. A barmaid in a red cape looks at me. She has dark hair and dark eyes. She was beautiful. Her eyes widen. I turn to look at her. "Emma?" She asks. I look at her confused. She knew me? "Granny I am going to go check on a patron, I'll be right back!" She said.

She pulls me into a side room. Her eyes are looking over me, furiously. She looked into my eyes and smiled. She pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. "Oh my gods, Emma!" She says hugging me. I am confused. I push her back. "How do you know me?" I ask. She shakes her head. "I'm a friend of your mothers," She says. I give her a skeptical look. "Or was," I said looking down. "Emma, your parents are still alive! They're just not here, it's not safe for them to be right now!" She said. I look to her. "Where are they?" I ask.

"A small farm in the Slavic lands, but Emma…you need to get your kingdom back," She says. I roll my eyes. "As if! That will never happen!" I exclaim. It was overrun by Regina and now the only way we could get through quickly was the dark forest. "I'm not going to see that witch again! And how do I know you're telling the truth?" I ask. She bites her lip. "Stay right here, don't move! I'll be right back!" She said. She rushes out the door.

I sigh. A small pot of hope rose in my chest. She came back in holding a blanket. "I gave you this when you were younger." She said. She hands me the blanket. It's white, with my name stitched in the corner. "After…the raid that night, I found it on the ground." She said. I remembered this blanket…I remember a woman named Ruby giving it to me, yes. "Ruby?" I ask. She smiles. "Oh god, you've grown so much!" She says pulling me to her.

I nod and hug her. "Emma, listen to me. You have to get to Nostos. Remember King Nostos? He can help you!" She says. "Ruby, I-I don't think I can!" I say shaking my head. "How did you get here?" She asks. "I was on a pirate ship," I said. "Please tell me you have your bonor," She says palling. "I do! I swear, I'd punch them all before I'd let them take me. Anyways, this pirate saved me…" I said looking down. "Who was it?" She asks. "Captain Hook." I answer. "EMMA!" She almost yells. "I know, I know…I just don't want to leave yet, you know?" I ask. She sighs and rubs her eyes. "Ruby, I will try to find a way to Nostos, I will try!" I said.

"Yes, but will it be too late for you?" She asks. "What do you mean?" I ask. "The Queen's sent her men all throughout the land looking for you. Emma, it is safer for you on the ship, but…you need to get your castle back, and that ends with Regina dead." She says. I look at her with worried eyes.

I hated this. I saw the lightening sky. "Go back to your pirate, when you get to Nostos, send a page. I want to come fight for you. Granny does too. We all do." She corrects. I give her a tense nod. She hugs me close to her. "Fight, for us." She says. I nod. "Do you know where…have you talked with my parents?" I ask. She nods. "They miss you very much." She says holding my hand. I see Killian outside. Ruby slips me a sword, "It was your father's." She whispers. I tuck it under my cloak.

"Will I see you again?" I ask. She nods. I exit the room, as Hook walks in. "Love, if you wanted company with a barmaid, I would have given myself to you first." He teases. "But I wouldn't mind watching that show." He says. Ruby scowls. "Well, she obviously would have given herself to me first, I am the most important." She says with a light tipped grin. She gives me a parting glance.

We were still near the Queen's land…looking at the map, but we were heading away. Hook gives me an odd glance. "And what exactly have you been up to, my little lass?" He asks. "She thought I was a friend, we got to talking. Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything." I lie. He gives me a pointed look before I change topics. "Did you get the client you want?" I asked. He nods. "I did." He says. There's something behind it. "Well isn't that a good thing?" I try. He shrugs before making his way on the ship. I follow closely behind him.

"Emma, would you mind terribly if I kept you in the cabin for the day? The crew tend to be more rambunctious after a good lay, can't have you getting hurt." He says, almost pushing me into the room. "Yes, I'd mind!" I said. He rolls his eyes and tosses me in the room. before clicking the lock shut.

I hear his fading foot steps as I slam my fists against the door. "HOOK! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! NOW!" I yell. I pound on the door, but I get nothing. "You know dearie, you can't trust pirates," I hear his high pitched keen say. His shoulder length wavy hair, looked slightly more gold today He wore an intricate suit made of what looked like red dragon skin which has a high collar. His irises were darker black today.

"I realized I never introduced myself, Rumplestiltskin!" he says, with a flamboyant hand gesture. I give him a side look. "But, I do suppose we should have a chat dearie." He says. "Did you know that you are a very wanted princess?" He asks. He holds out flyers that all have my face and the wanted listing on them. He grins, and I stay still. "I do know, I'm just not acting much on it." I said.

"Besides of which, this isn't my problem." I said. He raises an eyebrow. "Well, dearie, this is me broadening the scopes! Do you know why you're so valuable? You're not just a prisoner! You're the product of true love. Regina wants to stay young, true love causes a woman to stay younger beyond her years with magic like hers. But I suppose you didn't know that." He said. "So what, she needs me around?" I ask. He laughs. "No she needs something a little more…beaten." He teases. "My heart?" I ask. He chuckles. "You're a smart one. Quick like your mother, well your mother did have a hand unintentionally in this mess." He says.

My curiosity is peaked. "Never the mind. You need to get to Nostos." He says. "Why is this so important to you?" I ask. His smile fades slightly. "Because the Queen has my dagger, the same dagger your pirate needs to kill me, not that he'd succeed, however, not the point. I do expect him to bring you to the Queen, if possible." He says. "What?" I ask.

That hurt. He rolls his eyes. "He's a greedy pirate, dearie. But then again you were brought up in a cell. So trusting you are. He's getting the dagger and the money, but…Regina won't give him the dagger. You should make light of this a few days into your journey. But I'm here to give you a present! Happy Sixteenth birthday!" He exclaims.

A tiny pearl like thing appears in his hands. He comes over to me, and grabs my hand before I can leave. His skin feels like human skin. He takes my distraction to slam the pearl into my head. A searing pain racks through my brain as images swirl. "This will help you through the dark forest. You'll need to help yourself to the dwarves and the fairies." He says. I can see something like maps and plans.

"And that was your gift from me. I'd get off this ship while I could," He said. "Yes, but the doors locked, how can I get out?" I gripe. He gives me a grin. "See I prefer for you to figure those things out, on your own," He teases. "Yes, but," I turn and I am talking to an empty room. I feel the sword at my side and I look to the door. I am searching the room. I find a medium satchel of gold, but most treasure per say would be in the hold.

I bite my lip. This should be enough…I could always ask Ruby. I put my hood up, and grab a dagger which lies in a chest that I broke the lock to. I slide my sword through the crack in the door, trying to pick the lock. It opens with a click and for the second time in my life, I was free.

**AN:/ Wow you guys are really making me smile. :) I love all of the fav's and follows. Means a lot. xx This story is almost finished on my computer, but I have already written a lot of the sequel. So, I will post chapter 4 + 5 tonight as well. :) Please review! **


	5. Chapter 4: Long Live

I sneak up the deck, and I see we've sailed a few miles from shore. I hide behind some crates. Hook has his crew on deck gathered. "All we need to do, is get her, ALIVE, to the Queen." He says. "And then we'll be living like kings." He says. Betrayal is fresh in my chest. I had actually trusted the pirate. I narrow my eyes. I could jump right now. I look into the murky water. I take my cape off and crouch down.

"CAP'N SHE'S ESCAPED!" A voice calls. Hook turns around. I bump into a crate and make it fall. Jigs up now. I stand and rush to the bow of the ship. "EMMA!" Hook yells. I hear him yell something along the lines of 'STOP HER'. I am in rush mode, no time for the weary. I saw Owen coming towards me. He goes to punch me, but I grab his elbow and twist. It's a loud snap as he cries. I kick him between the legs, before punching his nose as he falls unconscious. I see Emmett, Clyde and Smee trying to pull the people away. Had I caused that much damage? I grin. Good. A man tries to grab me and I use the dagger to slice his cheek open. He lets me go, the stinging taking in his cheek.

He manages to dig his dagger in my side and I let out a pained sound. No. God, no. I look to the Crow's Nest. It's the only way I have to go at this point. I climb up. My side bleeds heavily I am quick, finally getting to the top. I see Hook chasing after me an angry and determined look to his eye.

And I turn just in time to catch his sword from connecting with the bottom of the mast. Our swords are connected as we both look at each other. "Emma, what are you doing, love?" He asks, angrily. "You know what I'm doing, you bastard." I snarl. "When you give me to the Queen, you may find me dead." I snarl. He chuckles. "Glad we're on the same page." He says darkly. "I trusted you." I hiss. I see brief hurt pass in his eyes. "Pirate love," He says, with a smirk. I raise my sword up and he easily counters it. I don't remember many of my lessons from when I was younger, but I don't need that.

In a quick move he apprehends the sword and pushes me back so I almost fall. My sword clatters somewhere on deck. He catches my torso, holding me just above the edge. "Are you quite finished?" He asks, bearing his teeth. I am teetering off the edge.

I move my eyes to stare at him. A crazy idea comes to my head. "Love, what are you doing?" He asks. I look back at him. "If I am going to die, it's going to be on my terms." I say twisting out of his grasp. I am freefalling. I try to twist in the air, but I land on something sharp as it goes into the bad side, piercing through me. I let out a cry. It looks like a sharp spike. I manage to stand. My head's spinnig. I look at the water. I am suddenly surrounded.

"Emma, you idiot you could have died!" Hook snarls. I can't focus on anything. I see at least two Hook's. I grin, not really sure if I am looking at him. I look at the large pole in my side. "Then you can't get your revenge, pity." I say. I jump backwards and fall into the water. It stings but I come up. Yeah, I didn't know how to swim. Maybe I was stupid. My skull pounds as I come up for air, gasping. Ok, one arm out in front of the other. I remember swimming once, but it was a long time ago and certainly wasn't injured. I hear Hook yelling something. I begin to swim.

My side bleeds slightly but it doesn't matter, I'm free.

.

I make it to shore and run to Ruby's. I take a back entrance and sneak up the stairs. I see a man's clothes freshly washed hanging off a line. I grab them and run into a room. I see Killian rushing around, but settling on Rubies. I have to make this quick. I stare at my bloody side. I take a deep breath before slowly pulling the pole out of me. I bite my hand so I don't scream. Tears pour from my eyes. I wipe them away quickly before wrapping my side with a piece of my torn shirt. I change quickly, the clothes being just slightly too big.

I tuck them in and strap my sword against my hip. I know there's a small possibility that I may not make it out, but hey. I tried. My headache has returned as I hear Hook downstairs. "WHERE IS SHE?" He bellows. I decide I'll tuck myself under the bed. "I don't know, honestly. She didn't come in here!" Ruby yells. I close my eyes. "If I find out you've lied to me, I'll string your vocal cords around the room." He hisses.

I hear a door slam and the sound of footsteps marching upstairs. I hear him flinging open doors. I hear the door to this room open and I hold my breath. I hear his angered footsteps. "Damn woman." He growls. Serves you right, asshole. He growls, kicking a pot. The door slams shut. I let out a breath. I wait until I hear him go back down stairs. "We're leaving. Find her, ALIVE." Hook yells at his men. I see them leave into the streets.

I rush down stairs where Ruby is pale as a ghost. Her eyes widen. "I need a cloak. They were going to bring me to Regina. No time! Horse," I am going quickly. "You're bleeding," She says looking at my side. "I fell, got impaled, nothing too bad." I say. She makes a face. "Let me sew it. Besides, it's safer for you to leave at night. I'll get you a room in the cellars. He won't think to check there. He's really angry Emma, and dare I say hurt." She says.

"I don't care, Ruby. He's going to kill me." I said. She nods. She leads me downstairs. "I can get you a horse. I also can get you some arrows. I have your mother's bow. I can also give you a map if that will help." She said. I nod. The room is small, cramped. A cot in the corner and a small chair with clothes on it. "I have an extra cape, and a small spell." She said.

"Ruby, why are you giving me all of this?" I ask sitting on the bed. "Your mother was my best friend. We helped each other. You're the Queen now, Emma. You're all we have left to give hope to. Your parents…are living a rough life right now and would be killed on sight by Regina's men. You have to understand that they tried going after you. They live in a small kingdom now, a simpler life. They've simply moved on." She said.

It stung but I knew she was right. "Lay back." She instructs. "How'd you get this?" She asks moving my shirt up, reveling my side. The bleeding has stopped but it aches. "Jumped from the crow's next to the deck, fell on something." I murmur. She shakes her head. "You didn't hit anything vital. Let me sew it. This is going to hurt." She says. She takes a bottle out, full of alcohol. She pours it on the cut. I cry out. "What is that?" I ask. "Rubbing alcohol. It'll not allow it to get infected." She says. It's numb now as she begins to sew the skin.

"So, what's your plan?" She asks. I shake my head and sigh. "Try to find the dwarves, before winter strikes I guess. I don't have a guide to get me through the forest." I said. She looks to me. "What about Graham?" She asks. Graham? "Graham?" I ask. "You remember him, don't you? He's the Huntsman." She says with a smile.

I remember him faintly. "I'll give you his address. You'll find him. Have him lead you through the forest." She says. "Do you have the blanket?" She asks. I nod pulling the wet wool from my bag. "Give me those clothes. Let me get you a pair of my riding clothes. When you get to Nostos, send word to your parents. King Nostos will help you." She promises.

She finishes sewing the wound. "All better." She says. I sit up. She hands me a pair of women's riding clothes, including fresh leather boots and being riders pants. There's a form fitting top, but it's warm but not too hot. She hands me a sweater as she starts to pack a bag for me. "You should sleep, it's going to be a long journey for you little princess." She says. "I won't let anyone down here. I'll get a horse for you." She promises. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes giving into the headache.

.

I wake up and it's dark. Beside me is a note.

_This potion will temporarily change your hair color—as a disguise to get out of here. It lasts a week. Take it now. Use the back exit the one nearest to the bed. Your horse is waiting for you outside, everything packed on him. The cloak is on the door. Good luck. _

_-Ruby_

Iput the cloak on. I drink the potion quickly. My hair was now a chocolate brown, with gold highlights. It would have to do. I slip out the door and I hear some of Hook's men. I get on the horse and decide to head straight for the forest. I pull out the map. Graham's house was about a mile in…but I would have to go near Hook's men. I see Ruby left some lipstick in the bag. Smart woman.

I put it on before letting my hair down and putting the cloak up. I ride my horse carefully. "Cap'n is real mad," I hear Smee say. "He never should'a tried given' her to the Queen." Emmett says. "I've never seen him like this." Smee says. "Well, it ain't doin' us no good waitin' here. We best get back to the ship." He says. I ride past and kick my horse off. The forest is light enough that I can see where I am going. I ride about a mile in, the city fading in the background. I see a small hut, where a fire is roasting through the chimney. I jump off my horse and lead him near the cabin. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door.


	6. Chapter 5: Where is my Mind?

When the door opens, he's certainly not the boy from my youth. He's grown, probably over six feet tall now. He has scruff lining his face, his hair shaggy. His eyes are a grey blue, beautiful to look at. He looks at me. "How may I help you?" He asks. His breath smells of alcohol. "Graham, It's Emma Swan." I say looking up.

.

He believes me once I show him the blanket. I explain everything about Ruby. I tell him of my time on the pirate ship and explain the situation. "So you need me to guide you through the forest?" He asks. I nod. "Where are you trying to go?" He asks. "First the dwarves in the white forest, and then to Nostos." I said. I place the map in front of him. "That's quite a trek, Princess." He says. I nod. "I'll pay you well." I promise. "I don't demand payment. Serving you would be an honor." He says with a slight head nod. "I need to seek refuge here tonight, as the pirate is still in town." I said. He nods. "I can hide you in my cellar." He says.

"You've grown, so much." He says looking at me. "Do you know what happened to my parents?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. I think they managed to get some of the people and move to a new…kingdom perhaps? I'm not quite sure. But your palace is still there. It's where she keeps her secrets." He says with an eyeroll. "How have you been?" I ask.

He sighs. "Tired. Always tired. I joined the Royal Navy under King Nostos for a while, but he wasn't who I wanted to serve," He says giving me a meaningful look. I hear a knock at the door. I look at Graham. "Open up!" I hear. It's Killian. "Coming." Graham says. He pushes me below into the Cellar.

I hear Killian's voice. "Hello mate. Looking for a girl, bout' five seven, got golden hair. Little fire spit." He says with an easy laugh. "Can't say I've seen her. My wife's downstairs, wouldn't need another." Graham says. "Oh making dinner?" He asks stepping in. I hear him open the door. I tense. "Where is she?" Killian asks. Graham laughs. "Just playing with you mate." He says with a teasing grin. "Yes, well…if you do see a blonde, make sure to find me, with her…alive. She's got dementia. Sad really." He says.

I grit my teeth together. "Of course. Can't have the crazies lining the streets can we?" Graham asks with a smile. "No we can't." Hook says. "Well, I have an early morning tomorrow. I'll be sure to find you if I find her." Graham lies easily. I hear the door close and I peek up from the cellar. Graham takes in a deep breath. "You are a lot of trouble. Always have been." He says. "Quit complaining, you love it." I said with a smile. He chuckles.

"So will you take me?" I ask, tenative. He grins. "It'd be my pleasure." He says bowing his head. I give him a small smile. "Let's put out the fire yeah? We've along trek ahead of us." He promises. I nod and begin to lay out my mat. The fire goes out leaving us in darkness. After a few moments of silence, Graham speaks. "Where did she take you?" He asks quietly. "She took me to a tower. And locked me in a cell. I never left it." I said. "I had a small window, which over looked the sea and her kingdom." I said. "What's it like?" He asks. "The ground is burnt, smelling of bodies. All you can hear are the screams and yells." I say my voice getting hoarse.

Graham's breaths even out. I can hear the men outside of the cabin talking in hushed voices. I lay still and quiet until I fall into an uneasy sleep.

.

It's just after dawn when we finally start to make our way through the forest. Graham is dressed in furs, and leather with his beautiful arrows in his quiver. He wears a cloak over his head and I have one over mine. "How long of a trek is it?" I ask. "About two weeks if we're lucky. There's going to be some delay as we will get snow. I can tell by the air." He says.

I nod and listen to the birds. I saw a mockingbird. Graham raised his eyebrow. "Shame to kill a mockingbird. They don't ever harm." I said with a sigh. Graham chuckles giving me an odd look. "You look worn." He commented. I shrug. "Suppose so." I said with a small smile. I ride up next to him.

I decide to take my hood off. I feel a slight breeze against my face. I look to Graham. "How did you know I'd come?" I ask. He looks at me with something akin to longing in his eyes. "Because you are the Queen. The rightful one and everyone knew it." He says. "Not anymore. I don't know anything about being a Queen!" I say, my eyes going wide. He looks over to me. "Of course not." He says with a shrug and a wink.

We stay the course for a few hours until we reach a small village. Night falls upon us. We move quietly to an inn. Graham pays for a room or two as he huddles me up the stairs. We get into the bed and he sits next to me. "I have to go get some supplies…are you alright staying here for the night?" He asks. I nod. He kisses the top of my head. "Please don't do anything brash and be safe." He says. I nod and watch him run off.

I take a deep breath before lying back on the bed and falling asleep.

.

I hear a banging on the door. I groggily wake up. Graham isn't back…but he has a key. I grab my sword as the door bursts open. I stare into the cold blue eyes of an unforgiving pirate. "Found you." He says.

**AN:/ Yes this is unbearably short and I do apologize. But that's why I am posting both chapters at once! So I guess it's like a BIG chapter, but I'm silly sometimes. Love you. AND PLEASE REVIEW. I DONT LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE DONT BECAUSE THEN I DONT KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND I AM A SELF CONSCIOUS FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL. End rant. I love you all. XX **


	7. Chapter 6: Cannibal

**AN:/ Ok, so give me some credit, considering that I am a busy girl, I've updated a lot better on these than some of my other...erm stories. Apologies are in order, but I will maybe update those or delete, we're not sure at this point in my world. Anyways, this chapter is one of my favs. Please tell me if you think things are progressing to quickly. I don't have much to go on really. I luv you guys. Xx. **

* * *

I raise my sword as it clashes with his. I am not even fully awake as he comes at me full force. Ok, so he was a little cranky. "Don't think it's worth fighting me on, love." He hisses, his sword coming to close to my stomach for liking. "I think it is." I grit. I counter his move and kick him backwards before he counters my move pulling me down. Yeah, ouch. There's a sharp movement in my side as it opens, blood coming from the wound. I cry out and he grins. "Ready to give up?" He asks. I look at him, I'm sure a wild look in my eyes. "Never." I hiss. I bring my sword back, he moves just in time, my sword landing where his neck had been. I get up, and raise my sword, clashing with his.

"Stop fighting woman!" He yells. "Stop trying to kill me!" I yell. I smell fire burning downstairs. Our eyes widen at the same time, before I deliver a swift kick between his legs. He falls and I grab my cloak and break the window, jumping out. Graham stood outside. "MOVE!" I yell getting on my horse. I give him a swift kick to the side as we take off. I see some of Killian's pirates. I growl. I feel an arrow pierce my shoulder and I fall off my horse. "Emma!" Graham yells. "GO! Get to Nostos!" I yell. He looks as the pirates rush after me. He nods once before kicking off. I crawl into the brush and the pirates rush by, not knowing where I am. I roll over in the brush, and hold my shoulder.

It's bleeding pretty profusely. Suddenly a thought that isn't my own comes to my head. Regina has Rumplestiltskin's knife…that's what she promised Killian. She wouldn't give that up. I silently thank the imp before feeling around. "FIND HER!" Killian's voice yells. I need help. I debate wether or not I should call to him for help, but he may just kill me. I use my dagger and my good shoulder to drag myself through the dirt. I feel something slice my hand. I wince. I finally decide to lie limp. This isn't good. The arrow in my shoulder is killing me, and it has something on it…something that's making my vision blur.

I yank it out, not before letting an anguished scream. Something was wrong. It felt as if my bloodstream was on fire. I struggle trying to move. I hear my mother yelling. It's an hallucination. "What was on that?" I hear a familiar Irish brogue yell. I struggle. "Emma, it's ok." She says. I see Killian come into my vision. He looks concerned. "She's-She's not giving-you-the dagger- she's tricking you." I say my breaths in short gasps. I see blood on his face. "Kil-Killian, you-you're bleeding!" I manage to exclaim. "Emma, what are you talking about?" He asks. He holds my face. "She doesn't plan on giving you the dagger…she'll kill you before hand…I swear," I say finally letting the poison take affect.

.

_I am not as I was. There is fire raging all around me. I hear people yelling for me, but I can't answer. My mouth opens, but no sound comes from my mouth. I see my mother and father and I am running towards them. I almost touch them, when I am dragged back by a hand towards the flame. Flames lick at my skin and it feels as if I am on fire. I am shrieking, my body contorting and it feels like pure fire through my veins. This is my hell. Fire is spreading. I hear an agonized shriek, like a wounded animal. Whoever it is, is in much pain. The shrieks are continuous. I feel a forehead rest against mine. I must be dying. I realize I am the one screaming. All I can focus on, is the fire. The feel of my veins scraping together, like sandpaper as pure, agonizing fire rips through my body and tears me open. The pain I had felt before I would take a thousand times over. _

_I am shrieking, as my body tenses up. I don't hear the screams anymore, just the sounds of raging fire. My limbs burn, for days. Years maybe, time is irrelevant. My heart couldn't survive this. I couldn't survive this. This wasn't human. Had I entered hell? What had I done wrong? Didn't I deserve a trial? Or had God put me here as punishment, punishment for sins? _

_The shrieking is drowned out by the sound of the flames licking and splintering against my body. _

_. _

My eyes open. I am lying in a cave. Water drips around me, as I hear heated voices. "I don't trust you. You've been trying to kill her!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Graham? It hurts to think, let alone move. "Yes, well priorities change, mate. I value her life a little more now." I hear a familiar accent annunciate.

I look around. There is a dead fire in the center of what looks to be the middle of a cave. I see Graham's knapsack and an unfamiliar one. I see bows and arrows, one very bloody. I clench my eyes shut. My skull pounds. Something had happened. "Milady?" Graham asks coming towards me. He touches my face caringly. "Graham where are we? Did we make it to Nostos?" I ask, my voice sounding tired. He shakes his head. "We're a few miles away from the inn we stayed at." He says.

"No thanks to him." Graham says snidely. I see Killian move forward and my eyes widen. "Well, I'm the one who took care of her." He says. Took care of? I remember my shoulder…the blood…the hallucinations. "Yeah, right sorry I am. One of my men used one of our poisoned arrows. Luckily it was older, so it didn't kill you, obviously, but still." He says with a shrug. "Graham, I told you to run." I say, trying to fix him with a glare. "As I said, my loyalties lie with you my Queen," He says bowing his head. I would slap him, but I can't find the energy. I look at my arms which are covered with marks and bruises.

"You took quite a tumble…and you lost quite a bit of blood." Killian says. He kneels before me. "You're still concussed." He says. That explains the headache. "We should go." I say closing my eyes and nodding. "Milady," Graham says. "No." I say stubbornly trying to get up. I try to stand, but a searing pain rushes through me. Killian quickly catches me before I fall. "Yeah, that's the 're very hurt Emma," He says. I glare at him.

"I suggest we stay here for a few days, it'll be good for all of us." Graham says. "So what, you're going to help us now?" I ask dryly looking at the Pirate. "I tend to chose the winning side," He says. "And I don't feel like losing my life stupidly to a witch with bad wardrobe." He says. I roll my eyes and sit down. My skin tingles from where he touched me. "I'm going to go hunt. My Queen, you stay here, you too pirate. Don't let a thing happen to her." He says. "You're leaving me here with him?" I hiss. Graham shoots me a look.

"Look we need food, I left it all at the inn, which burned to the ground." He says looking to Killian who grins impishly. "Besides, he needs you alive even if he brings you to the Queen. I could track him and kill him before he gets the chance." He says. I sigh and nod. "Go. Please, be safe." I wish. He nods once. "I will, my Queen." He says. "And don't call me that. I'm not a Queen, or a princess, I'm Emma." I said. "No, I shall always call you My Queen," He teases.

He grins at me before leaving. I close my eyes before Killian is swigging something. "Rum? Really?" I ask, not opening my eyes. I hear him laugh heartily. "You knew? Surprising," He says. "Well, I was on your ship for some time." I said. "Ah the ship which is now in port, getting repaired." He says darkly. I smile. "Glad I could cause some damage. How's your crotch fairing?" I tease. "Why don't you look and see? I know you've been dying to." He says.

I physically roll my eyes at that one. I open and see he's staring at me. Judging by the sky it's late and Graham certainly won't be back until morning. I take a deep breath. "So, what's the deal with the huntsman?" He asks. I cast my eyes to the ground. "When…before I was taken he was a servant at the castle. We played with each other, getting along well. He also helped me escape the fire the Queen set to the castle…" I say looking at the ground. "Loyal," He says with a nod. "To a fault," I say thickly. I remember the fire briefly that shattered my world.

"You'll win love." Killian says. I look to him. He stares at me with a sort of fierce passion. "It was touch and go. You broke into a fever…delirium. You were yelling for different people…your parents, Graham…me," He says. His eyes look haunted. "And you kept saying something about the darkness and loneliness," He says. I cast my eyes down briefly.

"Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you." I say shortly. "Don't do that lass," He says. "Don't shut me out too," He says. "You broke my trust! How can I let someone in who not a few days ago wanted me dead for HIS revenge?" I ask. "I'll get my revenge," He says his eyes glinting darkly.

I sigh, suddenly quite tired. "Yes, and in your wake more bodies than the original killing. I know how this tale ends, Killian. And it's not in your favor…which is why I refuse to be a broken heart left in your wake." I say closing my eyes. He sits in silent shock. I open an eye and see his sitting, mouth open. He looks at me and I open my eyes. "Why do you care so much about me? Even…while you were tricking me…you cared somewhat. You took care of me," I say.

"Because I don't need a woman dying on my hands." He says. "Not again." He says faintly. I look down. "I want to care about you, but it's hard." I admit softly. "I was locked away for…so many years." I say my eyes flickering. "And the only things I saw were death and destruction." I said. "I lost my secure life…torn away from me. But…I won't let her win any longer. So, this is me. And you should know…I won't ever be the kind, trusting princess." i say.

I feel exposed, but I was. He'd seen me crying, on the verge of death, angry, happy, and everything in between. A feat no one has ever accomplished before. "Perhaps that's what I want," He says looking up. "I've met and bedded many princesses over the years my love. All fake smiles, and lonely souls. Emotionless is what I'd call them." He says. "But you've a fire about you which burns brighter each day. You shouldn't lose that." He says with a nod. He clears his throat, the moment becoming to great for him. "Why did you really come back?" I ask. His back is turned to me.

"Because right now, you're the only person I trust in this damned realm." He says before walking away.

.

The fire flickers and burns high into the cave. It's warmer as I try to stand to walk around. I stumble slightly but I hear Graham come back in. His face was swollen, his right eye a ring of purple. "Graham!" I said. He holds an elk. "Where's the pirate?" He asks. "Right here, mate." Killian's voice sounds. I touch Graham's cheek. He leans into the touch. "What happened?" I ask in a whisper. "Sit," I order.

"A bandit attacked me," He says. He's lying. He was covering his pride. "But I killed him and got away." He says. He pauses for a second too long. "Would you like me to cut the meat?" I ask. "No, you're hurt. Please," He says asking for the knife. Something's wrong. "Graham, why's your chest all bloody?" I ask. He looks at me. I feel Killian's eyes on me. Something's wrong with Graham.

"I fell," He said. "Oh, so you'll let me see your chest then, so I can tend to it," I ask. He shakes his head and laughs. "Please, Emma, it's fine." He says. "What did you call me?" I ask. "Emma," He trails. "You never call me Emma," I say standing. His eyes widen. "Graham take off your shirt." I order. Something in his eyes tells me he's already pleading. "If you insist," He said. He takes his shirt off.

"Emma where are you going with this?" Killian asks. Graham's toned chest has no mark on it. I jump on him. "KILLIAN GET THE ROPE!" I yell. Graham struggles and fights against me. "His heart's been taken!" I yell as I feel him digging sharply into my side. Killian manages to quickly bind him and punch him, effectively knocking him out.

"We won't have much time, he'll come to soon." He says. I take a deep breath. "We should go." He says. "He'll find us, he's a hunter." I say biting my lip. "So we ditch the horses, and go by foot, barefoot." He says. "In this forest?" I ask. "Do you know where we're about to go? We need him!" I say my eyes going wide. He sighs. "Emma," He says. "The dwarves home isn't too far…perhaps…we need to leave now, and help me lug him in the back of the cave and cover his eyes," I direct.

Killian does what I tell him, and guilt racks my chest but we take off into the night.

A Pirate and a Princess.

* * *

**AN:/ My muse is kissing my laptop. So this is what my brain has put forth, and this is a very exciting story line from here on out. Things are set up + falling into place which makes me VERY happy. Thank you so much and have a lovely night/ couple of days as I am going to go out into the world and be social! ****PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE THAT AS INCENTIVE :) **


	8. Chapter 7: How can you Swallow Sleep?

We're running. I lead him through the woods, but all I can see is the darkness in front of me. I hear a voice in front of me, that sounds like a softer version of Rumplestiltskin's: _"This way,"_ It whispers. It's all I've got to go on. We make it to a clearing. There's a church in the corner. I hear thunder clap. "We should go into the church, for refuge." I said, breathing deeply. Killian comes beside me, breathing heavily like I am. "A church?" he asks looking at me sideways.

"Sanctuary, actually. Churches are sanctuaries." I said making my way to the church. The doors are open as I step inside. There are a procession of candles lit. A man comes out, dressed in official garb. "Emma?" He asks. He's balding slightly, tufts of orange hair and thick spectacles make his face. He's in his robes as he steps forward.

"Oh Emma, it's you!" He says. Archie! "Father Archie!" I said with a smile hugging him. He kisses my forehead. "Oh dear child! You've brought a friend," He says smiling. "Captain Hook," The Father says with a head nod. Killian's eyes flash to mine. "We seek sanctuary…do you believe you could give us that, Father?" I ask hopeful.

"Anything for you, my dear. Tell me, how are your parents?" He asks. I dip my fingers in the holy water and make the cross. I look to Killian. He nods and does the same. "I don't know, father. I haven't…I just escaped from Regina's castle." I said. "Ah." He answers. "You escaped," He said. I nod. "I wondered why you looked so small." He says honestly. "Father, we need a way to end the feud," I say.

"Emma, dear, I am going to go make the both of you something to eat. Pray for me would you? Sing a song, I loved your voice when you were younger," He says disappearing into the back, and avoiding my question. I sigh and kneel on the steps. "You're actually doing it? This man is crazy!" Killian hisses. I smile and clasp my hands together. "My religion is something that is very sacred to me." I say softly. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, now and forever. Amen," I recite, holding my gold cross wrapped around my neck.

Killian sighs. "For me," I whisper, my eyes still closed. He recites the Lord's prayer and I can't help but smile. "You still…believe after all of it?" He asks. I nod. "This is His path for me, and however I may find it, I will. You?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Religion was never my strong suit. I was born into Drogheda, the Teach family." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "Royalty," I say with a smile. "Don't let that change a thing, I am by blood only a member of that family," He says sharply.

I turn to him. "Blood is thicker than water," I say. "But not wine," He says grinning. I sigh and rub my eyes. Father Archie comes back with a plate of bread and cheese and wine. "My dear, I must go corrugate in the next town over, I wasn't expecting," He says. "Please, do not worry," I soothe. He smiles, "Below us, there is a room for you to stay in." He says. He hands me a black Bible. "For you," He wishes. It's worn. "It was your father's when he was your age. He and his mother used to visit this church." He says. "When you were taken by Regina, your father harbored a great resentment for Regina, much as I am sure you do. If the stories are true, you were never taken from your cell," He says looking at me.

I nod silently. "I ask that you think about what you shall do. I know of the prophecy that you defeat her, but defeat doesn't always mean death, my dear girl." Archie says, touching my shoulder. "Death isn't always the answer." He says.

It causes me to shiver and break out in gooseflesh. Archie presses a hand over mine. "I wish you wisdom and strength through our Lord as you prepare for battle. Do so smartly!" He says bowing his head. He gives Killian a firm handshake, and leaves.

"We should head below. Help me blow the candles, please." I say silently. I put the bible down. "Wait, let me say a prayer, please," I say. Killian bows his head. I take a deep breath before kneeling. Killian kneels beside me and takes a breath. I shut my eyes tightly and begin to pray.

.

I am washing my face when I hear him come in. "There's fresh clothes for you, just a dress, but I think he gave me an extra man's top," He says tossing the shirt to me. "Thank you." I say glancing up. For me, he gave me quite substantial clothes. A fur vest complemented with a belt. A new pair of wool socks. He has provided leather gloves, worn from use. My chest is still bound, so I take the shirt off. Killian approaches and touches my stomach wound.

Fire ignites under the skin. I let out a shaky breath. "It looks red," He murmurs. "Well it was freshly opened, again. I don't feel like sewing it," I say with a shrug. "Then let me fix it?" He asks. I cast him a sideways glance. He pulls out a needle from his belt along with a piece of thread. "Just the front opened. That's a good thing, yeah?" He asks.

He places his hand on the front of my stomach, his hands lightly rubbing down. I suppress a moan as I close my eyes. His touch takes away any pain. My skin is aflame wherever he touches. It's incredible. I feel his lips against my skin as he cuts the thread with his teeth. It feels more of a kiss to my side than anything. "Killian," I say breathlessly.

He grins. "All done." He says far too cheerily standing back. I give him a sideways glance before tossing the shirt over my head. I take my boots off, and leave them near my bag in the corner. "Are you sure Graham won't find us here?" He murmurs. I nod. "Even Graham in his darkest hour wouldn't harm anyone in a church." I said with a nod. "I'm more worried about the person who stole his heart love," He says giving me a wink. I roll my eyes.

I get in the bed, and he looks at me, unsure. I pat the spot next to me. "We both need a good night's rest," I say. It's a lame excuse, but he doesn't call me on it. He takes his shoes and shirt off, similar to me. He turns for a moment, and in the feint light I can see all of the scars on his back. Some large, others small. My mouth turns dry. He's slimly built, but toned from years at sea and work. The muscles in his back are the most predominant, but the 'v' defined by his hips lead to something great I'm sure.

I want to scold myself for having such dirty thoughts in a place of God, but I can't bring myself to. The contraption that holds his hook in place doesn't even bother me. He blows out the candle, leaving us in darkness. I feel the bed dip slightly as he gets in beside me, his body heat warming me instantly. I shiver as the too small bed forces us to touch. I roll onto my good side, which faces him.

"Goodnight, Emma." He whispers. "Goodnight Killian."

.

I wake lying on top of his chest, his breaths even and deep as he sleeps soundly. I let my eyes flutter closed for another few moments of silence before sighing. I get up gently, careful not to wake him and change into my clothes quietly. I unbind my chest and look at the healing wound of my shoulder. Its red slightly, and most definitely bruised.

I bind my chest and put on the layers Father Archie provided. I walk up the stairs quickly. The church is dark, and cold. I can tell its only early morning but I can see a feint layer of snow on the ground. I dip my fingers in holy water and pray.

.

Its cold when we set out. The wind whips against our faces as we make our way through. Father Archie had come, lighting the candles, and we talked about old times. My parents, my baptism. Killian's so cold he's stopped making any quips all together. We walk in silence. I can't hear anything or anyone behind me, which relaxes me and eases the tension from my body.

We're doing well. The snow crunches delicately under my boots as I walk lightly. Killian stands behind me, his hand resting on his sword. "Why did he kill her?" I ask. Killian's eyes flash to mine. I see anger, fear, regret and hurt at my statement. It had come out before I had really thought of it.

"He claims I stole his wife, but she came willingly. I never take a lass unwillingly," He says trying to cover the hurt in his voice. I roll my eyes. "So, what was that two, three years ago?" I ask. He chuckles. "Times about a hundred." He quips. My eyes widen. "Three hundred years?" I almost squeak. He grins cheekily at me. "Good math," He says. I let out a long breath. "Wow, that's…a long time." I say swallowing. He nods. "Aye," He says.

"So what's your plan after you get your revenge, assuming you kill Regina and get the dagger for yourself," I say. He looks up. "I assume I'll live out my days in infamy, drinking and bedding as many women as I so desire." He says. Ew, that's not a mental picture I needed. "That's it?" I ask. Perhaps I had expected too much…but what else would there be for him to do? He's a feared man. It's not like he was a…ruler. The thought crosses my mind. What would I do? Would I rule? By default, yes I'd have to.

"Why does the Queen want you?" He asks, sharply. "Who are you really to her, why does she want you dead?" He questions harshly. I shiver slightly at his words. "It started long ago, between she and my mother. My mother broke a promise, and well Regina was furious. But for me…well it's easier to just say she wants everyone dead." I say quietly.

"And what of you, my fair maiden after you get your freedom?" He asks. "Shall you rule?" He challenges. I wince. "I assume I will have to rule. Since my parents 'stepped down' so to say, I'll be ruling a kingdom." I say. Yes, there's fear in my voice. His gaze softens. "Nothing to be weary of," he teases. I can't bring myself to smile.

Suddenly we are flung from the ground, and suspended in the air. His hook digs painfully into my side as we are smashed together. Rope nets…soaked with snow. I look down. "Well, this is quite the predicament," he says.

.

"Remind me again how you dropped your sword?" I hiss. I look at the fallen metal. My bag was below, my weapons in it. The hook wasn't doing much to cut through rope. "Be quiet," He says lowly. We've been in the air for hours, and the sun is starting to go down. It was freezing. "Think of something!" I say sharply.

"What would you do princess?" He hisses. I sigh. My legs are through the holes in the net, perhaps I could…it would be daring. "Put your hips with mine," I said. He grins, smirking. "Well, I thought you'd never ask," He says mock thrusting. I roll my eyes. "Legs through the bottom," I command. "Darling, this is going to be uncomfortable," He says wincing as he slides it through, the net rocking as he moved.

"Just trust me," I said. He looks up. His eyes shine slightly in the fading sunlight. He slides his other leg through and nods. "I need you to put all of your weight on this knot here, yeah?" I ask. He looks up. "And the hook?" He asks. I nod. "Especially that." I nod.

So we do, and the net opens on the bottom as we fall to the ground. I land on my back and I groan. But our things are still here. "Over here!" I hear a voice yell. Below us, I make out small men, coming towards us. They all wear furs, and leathers, with their tough exterior it almost would make me scared if they weren't so small.

We're surrounded instantly. "Oh, looks like we got a pirate and woman," One of them says. His voice is familiar. I turn. Grumpy stands, looking at me, his eyes determined. "Grumpy," I say. "How do you know my name?" He asks. His eyes widen. "Emma," He says. Suddenly I am pulled in a million directions as they all hug me tight. "Oh Emma, we thought we'd lost you!" Muir says hugging me tightly. I pat him gently. "We need a place to stay, Graham…Graham said you would guide us through the forest, into Nostos." I said.

Grumpy nods. "We will. We're loyal to you and only you, My Queen," He says bowing. I smile softly and let them lead us back to their home.

**AN:/ And so we are almost a good part of the way through. Impressive, Most Impressive. I hope you guys are enjoying so far + you will continue to follow! Thanks so much! PLEASE REVIEW :) If we can get to five reviews I would be very happy. Thanks so much! **


	9. Chapter 8: Brooklyn Baby

**AN: So because of the direct quotes I shall be taking and the obvious refrences, I own nothing of Snow White in the Huntsman OR Once Upon a Time, I'm not that creative. ;) Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying + Remember, reviews are little book kisses of love. Ok? :) Love you guys! **

* * *

I imagine that for the dwarves, Killian is an unexpected add on. Grumpy debates heavily with Gus, Beith, Quert, Coll, Duir, and Gort. Muir stays out of the arguing, and instead seemingly listens. Killian walks towards me, seemingly have grown bored with the men. I am listening intently. "But which route to take!" Grumpy says angrily. I sigh and look to Killian.

"We'll travel to the hollow, the fairies may help us then!" Duir says, excitedly. Grumpy nods. He closes his eyes. "We should sleep, this is the route we take." Grumpy says with finality. The dwarves nod. Gus comes up to me, and smiles. "Don't worry, my Queen. We'll get you to Nostos, safe and sound." He promises. I smile and place my hand over his. "I have every faith you will. Goodnight Gus," I said kissing his cheek. He reddens instantly. "Where's the pirate gonna sleep?" Grumpy asks. I have the guest room… "I'll sleep on the floor," He offers. "Nonsense, you'll sleep with me…in the bed, I mean." I say blushing. He grins at me.

"A pirate!?" Grumpy almost shouts. "Let her go," Muir finally says speaking. I look over to him, where he smiles at me.

.

The bed is small. But I can't help the sense of dread that flows through my veins. I can't do this. I couldn't do this. Killian is washing in the basin in the adjoining room. "Nervous dearie?" His high voice says. I close my eyes. I am standing in only my chest bindings and pants. "Rumplestiltskin, punctual timing, per usual," I quip turning to face him. He grins at me.

"You seem…tense." He says. I only get more tight as he says that. He giggles. "I come bearing news…Regina was the one to take your friends heart…he's crucial to you." He says. "Graham?" I ask. He grins. "I happen to know of a way…to get this heart by going around Regina," He says. "Anything!" I promise. He cocks his head and looks at me. "Anything, is it?" He asks.

He grins. "You know, I've watched your little relationship with the pirate," He says. I note the way his voice darkens. "It's cute, but see…I feel like he's only going to cause you trouble, because well trouble's all he's got." He says. He looks at me. "It's just a word of warning. The huntsman's heart is in the heart of the dark forest guarded by Maleficent. You know her, I'm sure. If you wish to have him saved, I hope you get it." He says.

"A dragon?" I ask incredulous. "Of course, you're taking course right through that area. Ask your small friends for help," He says. "I'd prefer your help! It's a little more…reliable?" I say. "Magic comes with a price, and you're certainly adding yours up!" He teases. "Rumple-," I don't get to finish before he's gone as Killian walks out. He grins at me.

It falters as he sees my expression. "Are you alright?" He asks touching my shoulder. I pull back, and I don't miss the hurt in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I'll sleep on the floor tonight, ok?" I say sitting on the hard oak. "Emma," He says. I blow out the candle engulfing us in darkness.

_I'm running. My breaths are white against the air as my legs ache from over exertion. Suddenly I am standing at the mouth of a cave. Below me, dark, black water. Whatever is behind me, terrifies me enough to jump. But suddenly arms are around me. And I am shrieking. It's a voice I know, a voice thats hauntingly familiar. Fog rises from the water below me, purple and swirling. The arms won't let me move. I am pleading for mercy, and suddenly I am dropped. My hands reach, and grab for something for me to stop my fall but nothing is there, and I'm alone. _

_I land on hard ground, in the middle of the forest. I see Killian standing beside me. "Killian," I say softly. His mouth widens as he looks at me and I look down. I am covered in blood. Doused in the stuff. But in my hands holds a beating heart. I try to throw it, but my hands tighten on their own accord around it. He screams and clutches his chest, as I am crying. 'It's not me!' I yell. 'I loved you,' He whispers before the dust of his heart flies through the air. _

_. _

My eyes open. I am lying on a floor. I'm safe. My heart beat echoes through my skull. I was safe. I was fine. I sit up and rub my face, which is wet from tears. I wipe my face and let out a shaky breath. My hand presses against a warm arm. I look over, and Killian is laying next to me, where his arms had previously been around my sides.

He looks so peaceful in his sleep, his smirk wiped into a look of contentment. Like his inner demon's no longer existed. I lay back down snuggling into his embrace. He's so warm. He feels like safety and comfort and it terrifies me. He was a pirate…a scoundrel. He betrayed me, tried to kill me…but alone he treated me with respect, dignity, care and compassion. His split personality was giving me a headache.

His face buries in my hair as he takes in a deep breath. I hear something that makes me freeze. "I love you." He whispers in a half snore. Milah…he must be dreaming of her. But something in my heart tells me he isn't. This was Killian Jones, not Captain Hook. Did I love him? I let my hands run over his back, tracing the silvery scars that lie there.

Yes, I did.

But what would his love bring me? He surely didn't love me back.

His hand tightens around my side and I let some tears fall. I was in love with a man who had long ago given his love away. I need distance from him. He's dangerous. I let my fingers delicately trace the shell of his ear. His eyelashes flutter against his cheek. I see a jagged scar that runs down the length of his hairline, so faint you can barely see it. He delicately kisses the top of my head, and suddenly his face contorts in pain.

I realize he didn't take the bed…he willingly came down next to me. Perhaps he heard me screaming. I snap my hands back. I had I hurt him. "Don't take her," He pleads in his sleep. He's dreaming. I decide to wrap my arms around him, and let his face fall to my chest. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow." I sing. "Lay down your head, and close your eyes. The sun will rise," I sing. His face smoothes as he stills in my arms. I remember when I was younger, my mother singing that to me.

I kiss his cheek and rock him softly before I fall asleep.

.

In the morning, before we set out, he touches my hand and gives me a reassuring smile.

.

The wind is harsh and unforgiving. I haven't told him yet of what Rumplestiltskin said to me last night, but my sword is heavy against my side. I lead the horse as we walk through the trees. Killian stays close to my side. These woods are different. The trees are larger, thicker and more closely together. Everything is dead, there are no animals in here. I get a creepy feeling. "Something the matter, milady?" Gus asks. "Why…is this place so," I struggle to find the words. "A dark spell was cast over it…many years ago." He says.

"Why? And by who?" I ask. "The Dark One. He sought to find his son, but he couldn't…the last place he saw him was in these woods." He says. Killian's eyes avert. "But what if his son was here?" I ask hopeful. "No, milady. He's in a realm without magic." Grumpy says. Oh. I cast my eyes down. "But…why isn't the Dark One with him? That's his son," I say. "He couldn't give up his power," Killian says sharply.

"That's terrible," I say averting my eyes. I feel something watching me. I tense. An arrow slices through the air, and narrowly misses me. Graham stands at the edge of the clearing. His eyes are dark, still and lifeless. Everyone draws their weapons. Graham comes into the semblance of light that the forest has. "Graham," I say. Killian puts his hand over my stomach.

"If you come with me, no one will get hurt." Graham says. He doesn't even sound like himself. "Graham, this isn't you!" I say angrily. He grins. "Except it is. The more amplified parts of me, Emma." He says. I swallow thickly. "Graham, you don't have your heart! Maleficent has it! I can get it back!" I say stepping forward. Killian growls. Graham laughs. "I don't want it back, Emma. I just want you to come easy, I really would hate to kill your friends." He says.

I give him a sturdy look. I draw my sword. He cocks his head. "Well, I suppose you never did take the easy way. I suppose that's why it was easy to find you." He says. He goes to attack me, but Killian intervenes, their swords clashing. "Go!" He says. Graham swings down hard, but Killian is faster, stronger. "My Queen, we don't have much a choice in the matter," Grumpy says. "Bring him, safe, alive." I say. "Emma, I make no promises!" Killian says lightly as Graham swings back, his eyes staring straight into mine. "Emma!" Killian yells. I can't leave him. I am suddenly being dragged by Grumpy. "NO!" I yell. "I can't leave him!" I say angrily trying to pull away. "You'll just distract him, let him go," Grumpy says.

I know he's right, but I can't abandon him when he's worked so hard for me. "Grumpy, I can't," I say. He gives me a tight lipped look. "We go where you go." Gus says. I smile at him before running back. I can hear the fighting. Please don't be dead. I see them fighting. "What do you love her?" Graham sneers. Killian only growls before slamming his sword down. I come into the clearing, and Graham's eyes snap up.

He grins. He side steps Killian and rushes at me. I raise my sword up, as his comes closely to my neck. He grins. "Just give it up," He says. I throw him off of me and Killian joins my side. I notice the cuts and bruises on both men's faces. Graham stares at both of us, and I notice his arm is limply hanging. We circle one another but I can't hurt Graham. Graham lunges at us, and Killian sticks his sword out. Graham somehow manages to get Killian's sword away from him.

I lunge forward and land on Graham's back. He topples to the floor his sword away. I pin him down. "Killian!" I yell. Graham growls and throws me off. I land harshly on the floor. The dwarves try to start to fight, but Graham has his sights set on me. I get up and wipe my split lip. Somehow Graham brakes through and manages to get to Killian. No! I rush forward and grab his shoulder. He turns my way and I bring my hand up and punch him. In the face. He spins, and falls.

My hand aches, and Killian's eyes are alight with something akin to wonder. "Let's go, ok?" I ask, slightly breathless. "Tie him up. We've a dragon to defeat."

.

We had to gag Graham. He just got so damn annoying. "So would you like to tell me how you know it's with Maleficent?" Killian asks, setting his jaw. No, not really. I sigh. "It's a long story." I mutter.

"Well, good thing we've time." He says determined. We stare at each other but he does have a right to know. "Rumplestiltskin told me." I say casting my eyes down. "WHAT?" He asks, furious. I can hear the cold steel of his voice. "He-He's been helping me along, but it's besides the point is that he's all we have to go on now!" I say angrily.

Killian shakes his head. "You can't trust him!" He says. "I didn't trust you!" I say back growing angrier. "I** don't **trust either you or the imp and if this mission interferes with my revenge so help me," He growls. That hurts. I retract instantly, and his eyes widen. "Emma, I didn't," He says.

"No, it's fine, Hook. I understand." I say. He looks as if he's been slapped. "No one or anything will stop you from getting your revenge. So when you do achieve it, if you live, you best figure something out to do afterwords, because let me ask you this, what are you truly getting from this?" I hiss, getting close to his face. "I cared about you. Your safety, your wellbeing, matters to someone now. Suppose this is what I get for caring about people." I hiss. I turn sharply and leave him gaping after me.

.

Maleficent's castle is ominous in the distance. Green thunder and purple smoke swirls around the mountain castle. "So that's it huh?" I ask breathless. "Aye," Grumpy says. Killian comes to stand beside me. I look at the fading daylight. "We should depart for her castle in daylight. Her woods are surrounded by dark soldiers, courtesy of Regina at night." He says. "Why at night?" I ask. "No one dares see her in daylight." He says.

"We need a council with her," I say. "What so you're going to go now?" Killian snipes next to me. I don't answer. There aren't too many scenario's that will work. "I need to be disguised by the cloak of night. So yes, it is worth it." I hiss. I put my hood up. "You're not going alone!" He says. I reel on him. "And what, you're coming with me? I don't think so!" I hiss. He narrows his eyes. "It's best if he does." Grumpy relents. I flash my eyes to his.

"He'll protect you from the knights…they know of him and Regina…it'll make sense." He says. I sigh and nod. "Please, keep watch on Graham." I say. "Use this…just in case." Gus hands me a small bag. I open it. "Poppy powder…it'll cause her to fall asleep." He says. I look up and smile. "We'll be back by morning." I said. Grumpy nods. "Good luck, milady. You're going to need it."

.

It's a two hour trek through the woods, and dodging Dark Knights, is a challenge, but we manage. We end up at the base of the mountain. The pathway is held by the knights. Killian digs his hook into the leathery feeling mountain. "Looks like we've got to scale." He says. I nod and grab onto a sturdy root.

.

"Of course this is on a fucking huge mountain." I hiss pulling on another root. He chuckles as he swings easily up. I huff, my arms in pain from the exertion. "I say we have at least fifty feet more," He says, tossing a glance behind his shoulder. I sigh. Of course we do. I dig my dagger into the earth and continue climbing.

We make it to the top, where he jumps off. Killian climbed up the ledge and brushed off the dirt from his pants. He turned back to me and held out a hand. I hung onto the vines of the mountain with one hand, and gripped his hand with my free one. I took his hand and he helped me jump up from the mountain. I looked at the castle and gasped softly. "What happened here?" I asked softly.

I saw skeletons of humans, birds, small animals. There were shields lying everywhere. It looked like an ancient battle field. "It's where the final battle was." He replied. "Give me your hand." He said quickly. "What?" I asked confused. Hook looked to my hand. "Your hand-it's cut. Let me help you." I shook my head. I saw the blood beginning to drip. I must have reopened the wound. "No, no. It's fine." I protested. "No, it's not." Hook took my hand against my will and, drawing me close to him, he inspected it carefully. I breathed in his scent. The ocean. Rum, salty air, a mix I gave him a weak dark glance. "So, now you're going to be a gentleman?"

Hook leaned in close and whispered, "She can smell blood. And I'm always a gentleman." He drew a small bottle out and uncorked it with his teeth, spitting it back on the ground, and poured it all over my bloody hand. It hurt like hell. "What the hell is that?" I growled. "It's rum." He answered simply. "And a bloody waste of it." He removed his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around my stinging palm.

"Now, here's the plan: We wait for the beasty to fall asleep. And when she does, we'll sneak past her into his cave. It's where the treasure lies-where the heart will be." He says.

"And then?" I asked training my eyes on his. "And then we run like hell." He whispered in her ear. I leaned back a little. "I don't have time to wait for a dragon to fall asleep." I said defiantly. He laughed a little at my rebellious tendencies. "The powder Gus gave us-we can to use it. We have to knock her out." I said. Hook cocked his head to the side. "Well, that's riskier." He said in a bland voice. No adventure for him today. "Riskier than waiting for a dragon to fall asleep?" I asked in a deadpan.

He looked down at me, his eyes straying just a little too far down to my lips for a second too long, and grinned. I suppressed a shiver. "Point taken." He said. "You're a tough lass. You'd make one hell of a pirate." He said with a smirk. I let go of him and looked at his wrist. The tattoo stared back, mocking me.

"What if she isn't in dragon form and we have to talk?" I ask. "Then I'll do the talking. I've met her before." He says flippantly. I roll my eyes. "Would have been nice for you to tell me that down there, jackass." I say following him. He puts a finger on his lips and moves his eyes suggestively.

I hear an angry roar. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" The Queen roars. I look at Hook, hiding behind the wall. I see a veil of green fire erupt from the pit. I hold onto Hook's arm. "Your majesty, we've lost…the princess." A quivering voice says. I peer around the corner. She's nothing but grand. She's dressed in an all black dress with purple undertones. As her crown, she has boar tusks, turned black that pull her sleek blonde hair back. Her eyes almost glow in the green firelight.

She holds a cane, which has a glowing ball on the end. She rubs her eyes tiredly. "FIND THE PRINCESS!" She roars. Killian's eyes flash to mine. She wouldn't be after me…or would she. "You can come out now, Killian Jones and Princess Emma." She says. The court has completely cleared of the men she was yelling at. It's dark, the stone old and dirty. There's a long rug.

"Queen Maleficent," Killian says bowing. He hits my back so I do the same. "Oh, my princess, Regina taught you no manners did she?" Maleficent asks, with fake sadness. I suck in a breath through my teeth. "Why have you come?" She asks, fixing her gaze upon Killian's. "Just wanted to drop by for a chat," He says with a grin. She makes a short laugh. "With a pirate? No. How's about we let the Princess answer," She says turning to me.

I take a deep breath. "I've come for the Huntsman's heart." I say cutting right to it. She grins, her teeth forming perfect rows. "Interesting…and pray tell little dove, how you managed to find its location?" She asks. "The Dark One told me." I say fixing her with a steely gaze. Killian tenses beside me. "And how do we know he wasn't lying to you?" She asks stepping towards me. I'm terrified but I hold my ground. "He's no reason to lie to me. What am I to him other than a stolen princess?" I say. She laughs, full on laughs. "Why Emma, you're everything." She says, with a hint of kindness in her voice.

"You're the product of true love. It's beautiful really. Why would Regina crave your heart so badly dear? Truly we all want a piece, but I don't need young girls to have eternal youth," She says rolling her eyes. Youth? "Of course, Regina craves nothing more than her revenge against your mother, a truly fun contest to watch." She says walking. Her dress has a thigh high split, revealing her creamy leg.

She turns. "Besides of which, the magic that's inside of you, is very, very strong." She says. Magic? I raise an eyebrow. "Oh you don't know? Well, let's just say if you were trained enough, you could take Regina on her knees. But, I'm sure the Dark One left that little bit out." She says grinning.

He did. I shake my head. "The heart," I remind. She laughs again. "Blunt, just like your father. Now he was fun to beat up a little. So full of hope." She says. I feel my face twist in confusion. She grins. "Oh Regina didn't tell you? I assisted her at the time in the capturing of your castle. It was simple. A few fire spells. Don't you remember the smoke in your room? I was the one who planted the idea in your head to follow Graham. Regina wanted you dead…but I thought it would be a waste, and I really hate killing children." She says.

"But you are the savior. You are in the prophecy to kill her, take your kingdom over, find true love…ya da, ya da yada." She says rolling her eyes. I stay still. "Not in any particular order of course," She says grinning. "But…how can I do that?" I ask. "Savior powers…the mirror didn't specify, it didn't do much at all really." She says.

"You're still a child. Not even eighteen yet…" She muses. She sighs. She had saved me? Why? "Why would you save me? Again, what is this to you?" I ask. "Entertainment…but your magic could be harnessed…for a price." She says. "Say I gave you your friends heart back…I want some of your essence. Just a little. You'd be tired after, but your friend would have his heart and Regina would never know of you being here." She says.

"But see, you're very potent…and Regina's crossed me a few too many times." She says. "Where's his heart?" I ask. She grins, looking every bit the monster she is. "With my pet…down in the dungeons." She says. Dragon. "I'd let you have a fighting chance to get the heart…and if you die, well no one would really miss you anyways…all I ask is for a little bit of you! Toss in a few memories and I'll even grant you safe passage to Nostos!" She says walking to a chest. She takes out vials, her hips swaying. I look to Killian. "No…I ask for this: some of your essence…and a song. A special song." She says. A song? "Your voice is that of an angel…you see with your voice I can form a siren…I can use that against MY enemies." She says.

"Emma, you don't have to do this," Killian says. "Oh, I'd say she does pirate." Maleficent bites. I look at Killian. "This could be a trap." He warns. "And if it's not you both are fools. I could have already killed you and your little dwarves for trespassing." She says raising an eyebrow.

"What do we get?" I ask. "Ah! You would get an enchanted sword, and armor, complete with the crest of your kingdom!" She says with a frivolous eye roll. "But you said we'd have an advantage with your dragon." I say. She grins. "I'll put the little angel to sleep, you can sneak in and get the heart. I'm sure your pirate would love to be behind you," She says with a suggestive wink. I feel my face heat but I stare at her. "And…I'll stay silent on this matter. All I ask, is that you do not kill my pet. Good, trained dragons are SO hard to come by these days." She complains. "Yes, I'm sure it's such a hardship." Killian deadpans. I hit his stomach.

He holds my hand and gives me a serious look. "Clock's ticking folks!" She announces. "I wouldn't-do," Killian says. "I'll do it." I say keeping my eyes trained on his. Maleficent laughs. "Excellent." She says. She takes my hand and pulls me away from him. She takes out a clear bottle. "This is going to hurt, but try not to scream too much, it gets so frustrating." She says. Her hand presses against my chest, and suddenly is inside of me.

A searing pain flows through me as she closes her eyes, her hand wrapping around my heart. "EMMA!" Killian yells. I wince and bite my tongue to keep from screaming. It feels like she's drawing life from me. She says a spell and she lets me go. I fall to the floor, holding my chest and panting. "Oh and a little weak…I took a little too much, but oh well," She says. Killian kneels over me, and touches my face. He helps me up, and lets me lean on him.

"And now the song." She says. She holds a necklace out. "My dear friend Ursula used this on the little mermaid who killed her. Luckily I got this. Two sirens voices…Emma, all you need to do, is a note, and it will do the rest," She says. I feel embarrassed. "Don't know what to sing? What about the precious lullaby," She teases.

Killian squeezes my hand as an act of support. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft, green pillow," I sing. She grins at me. I see the little necklace glow. "Splendid. Now, your armor," She says. She rubs her hand over the ball on her staff as it glows green. "Spin," She says. I let go of Killian, instantly missing our connection. I spin, and suddenly I am in armor. It's a rose silver, indeed crested with my parents crest, but with a new addition. There's a swan in the center. She waves her hand, and hands me a sword.

It's heavy but light in my hands. It's a perfect weight and is on kilter. "Now, do remember dear, I expect my dragon to be left alive at the end of this." She says. There's a hidden meaning behind that. "And go, you as well pirate." She teases. We turn and leave before she calls. "And do invite me to the Child's birth! I hate not being invited to those ceremonies." She says grinning.


	10. Chapter 9: Monster

**AN: Alright, ending part to Part 1 (I am combining both parts on this story, but I just thought you should know :) **

**Disclaimer: LOL ur funny. (I own nothing). **

* * *

We stand at the door, that leads us to the dungeon. A guard opens the door, and holds out a torch. "Thanks," I say tightly. He doesn't move or say anything. Right. I take my first step into the dungeon. Killian follows closely at my side. I step over swords, and broken bones. "Reassuring," He whispers. I toss him a sidelong glance. I can feel the temperature drop as we slowly descend. Any moment now I expect to be blasted by the dragon's fiery breath, but it never comes. Killian's hand is reassuring on the small of my back.

"I must say love, armor suits you." He says grinning. I roll my eyes and continue down the well until we reach a plateau. I see the dragon and fear ripples through me. It's large, easily the size of ten large corn fields. It's black, with a purple stomach lining and a long, black tale with purple spikes at the end. And in the center of the room, is a box. THE box, which I need to get to. Wonderful.

"Really?" I whisper standing on the rock. I stare up at the monster. It's sleeping, soundly I may add. Killian draws his sword. "Deal or no deal if that thing comes near you, it's head will be mine." He says angrily. I raise up my shield. "Well, best be on our way then." I say. He gives me a light smile before I am walking forward. I step over the large tale, without touching it. We're going to die.

Killian moves stealthily behind me. I stare at the dragon, whose hot breaths feel like flames against my skin. This ought to be fun. Killian slips something into my hand. The bag of poppy powder. He gives me a reassuring nod. The pedestal is right near the head of the dragon…but I have to be undetected. There's a perch right near it…but the dragon would have to move. Killian's eyes widen. He holds up a finger, to signify me to hold on, before grabbing a stray shield. He shakes off the arm that was attached. He grins, and holds the bone of the man.

If I weren't so terrified I'd be disgusted. "Perch," He mouths. I nod and manage to climb on to the perch and sit. I breathed deeply, feeling the height affect me. Killian, still on the ground, dragged the bone to the large metal shield. "You ready?" He mouths. I nodded, lying, and Killian banged on the shield with the bone, the noise vibrating through the whole room.

The dragons yellow eyes snap open and look to Killian who runs the opposite way. The dragon opens its mouth and lets out a screech. Green fire leaps from its mouth. It stands at full height, even larger than I thought. Killian's eyes widen and he takes off. He's smaller, therefore faster. Possibly stupider. The dragon moves after him. Footsteps thundered, shaking the ground. I gripped the perch and held on. When I looked back up, the dragon was there, right in front of me, looking around, trying to find Killian. "Oh, damn it." I whispered.

Killian gave me a look and nodded. If I stretched my feet down I could reach the box. I slip down and hold onto the perch with one hand, and grab the box with the other. There's certainly a heart in there…but something else too. Hook looks my way, as he dodges the green fire. Ready. I nod once. He gives me a grin, his teeth bright in the darkness. Killian slowly led the dragon towards the direction of the perch. I prepared grabbing the bag of poppy between my hands. "Hey! You big git!" The dragon looked down. "Yeah, you. You want to kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human? Well I'm the worst human around!" I raised one eyebrow as he spread his arms wide. The dragon roared, shaking everything in the room. I winced. "So come on, then!" He yelled. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I giggled softly. I caught his eyes and he smirked.

Enraged, the dragon spat flames at Hook. The dragon bent down, as if to eat Hook whole and I quickly threw the bag in its face. The poppy powder exploded into the air, shimmering into the air. The dragon fell to the ground, unconscious, but Killian was nowhere to be seen. I turned my head wildly to catch sight of him. What if he was hurt? Or worse... "Killian?" I called. "Killian!" I yelled again. Suddenly, he appeared out from under the giant. "He's out cold." He smiled at me. "I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team." He teases. I jump from the perch and run to him and hug him tightly. "Don't EVER do that again, Killian Jones!" I scold. He grins at me. "Let's get the hell out of here love,"

.

We leave the castle, and the guards allow us to run down the mountain so we don't have to scale our way down. Thank god. Killian gives me a smile and rubs my shoulders. I am still tense as we make our way to where the dwarves are camped. Graham sits in the corner, gagged and still bound. He glares daggers at us. "My Queen!" Grumpy says standing. All of the men stand, and I give them a smile. I hold up the satchel. "Got it," I say grinning softly. Gus comes forward and hugs me around my waist. I smile softly.

I peel the armor off, finding my original clothes underneath the metal. At least I didn't have to go change. I kneel in front of Graham and untag him. "Got it," I said pulling the box to me. I open it, and right as rain a heart beats steadily in the box. His eyes widen and he looks at me. But there's something else in the box, a scroll and a vial. That can wait. I slip those out of the box and into a pocket of my satchel. I take the heart in my hands. "Well here goes nothing," I said.

I push back his shirt and using both hands, shove his heart into his chest. He makes a groaning sound before taking in a deep breath of air. His eyes flutter shut. Dread fills my chest. Oh god. "Milady?" He asks opening his eyes. I fling my arms around him and hug him tight, laughing. "You're back!" I say happily. He chuckles. "Mind telling me why I am all tied?" He asks.

"You don't remember?" I ask. He shakes his head. That's logical. "It's ok!" I say smiling. I unbind him and he hugs me close. I tell him everything that had happened. "You promised to a witch?" He asks, incredulous. "That's what I said," Killian says. I grin, just too happy. "We should leave at morning for Nostos." I said. He nods. "Fine. We will." He says patting my shoulder somewhat awkwardly.

.

The dwarves talk anxiously around the fire, as Killian sits down next to me. "Thank you, for today," I say looking at him. His eyes widen with the faintest shock of surprise. He swallows before nodding. "It was no problem." He says with a head bow. "You could have died, I saw how the fire almost licked you a few times." I say.

He nods and raises his hand. "But, I want to say thank you. You could have left at any point in time, but you didn't. So, congratulations on being one of the first people not to abandon me." I say with a small smile. He laughs softly and looks down at the forest floor. "It was an honor, your majesty." He says. "Emma, just Emma." I say. He smiles up at me, but the moment is gone as Muir speaks to me.

"Do you believe in magic?" He asks. I laugh humorlessly. "I suppose. I've seen it, but…I don't think that it's a thing you can be taught." I said with a shrug. He smiles. "There was an old tale, about magic. It went something about a man who was a coward. He dreamed to be a fighter. In fact, when he was sent to be a soldier, he dropped a weight on his foot so he wouldn't have to fight. He was labeled a coward. Anyways, he did as much as he could to attain power. It continues on, but he lost his son's trust and physical person in the process. All magic has a cost." He says.

I look at him as he turns to look at me. "Rumplestiltskin," I whisper. He nods slowly. "But what is the cost of magic?" I ask. "Other deals and doings. It's a never ending process." He says. I sit back on the log and watch Killian who has retreated under a tree, drinking from a flask. "I've heard tales of your friend, who went against Rumplestiltskin," He said. I look at him. "He lost." He says simply. "I don't look at it that way. There could never have been a winner or a loser because the prize was already dead." I say softly looking at Killian who stares at the sky.

"He misses her," I whisper. "Not how he did," He comments. "I met him, once before. He was searching for a guide through the forest. Naturally, we being the only dwarves left were a good option." He said. "There were more of you?" I ask. "Hundreds, milady," Gus says walking over. The dwarves sit around us. Gort speaks first. "Yeah. The men you see before you, were many many more, went deep into the caves. We were noble gold miners, because we could see the light in the darkness. Gus. Gus! You were just a boy, but you remember? When we returned to the surface, there was nothing. The land was black and everything, everyone was gone. It was dead." He says.

"That was the month you were taken." Muir says. Grumpy looks down. "I'm very sorry." I say sincerely. "As am I, princess. As am I. Son, play a happy song," Muir says to Nion. Gus looks at me as a beautiful pipe song starts. "A dance princess?" Gus asks shyly. I smile, and nod. "That would be lovely, Gus." I say standing. He takes my hand and leads me to a clearing. "I don't know how to dance, really," I said with a small laugh.

He looks up at me, like I am a light in his universe. "Well, then I guess we'll teach ya," He says. It's an easy dance, and I can do it quickly and well, and soon the dwarves all join in. At some point, I look up to find Killian staring at me, a grin on his face. I smile at him before spinning around.

.

I wake at dawn. Birds chirp and flutter over the trees. I take a deep breath and let my eyes open. The sky is so clear it's almost white. I stand up, and find Killian loading the horses with some of the other dwarves. "Good morning," He says looking at me. I smile. "We should be entering the white forest today." He says. Good.

"That's good." I say softly running my hands through my hair. I hear a strange singing sound. I turn, my eyes catch tiny little humans of strange colors flickering and flittering around me. One of them, a bright blue smiles at me. They sing a sad song, and beckon for me to follow them. I look to Muir, who smiles at me. I follow them, almost in a trance. The forest looks more alive than I've seen it. Perhaps this is the coveted White Forest, which people rarely made it to.

The trees are alive as butterflies and birds sing their songs and move around the forest, as the sun rises through the trees. Leaves of pink, green and yellows, that almost seem alive with light bugs. They're fairies. I follow the blue fairy as she leads me to a tree, where I see a large white stag. His antlers look to be made of wood, with pure white fur.

I hear the dwarves behind me, but I suck in a breath. This forest was magical. "We've found you!" The blue fairy says. But the stag is what holds my attention. He was beautiful, regal. My hand reaches up to touch him. His fur is soft, and warm. He bows down to me, as the butterflies swirl around us. I stand in shock and awe. Here stood this majestical creature, bowing to me. I smile and I hear a sound of tiny people going 'aw'. I go to touch his nose, but an arrow slices through the stag.

It erupts into millions of moths and butterflies and the fairies faces turn to that of horror. I turn. Behind us, stand the Queen's guard. "EMMA!" Killian yells. I turn and see the men, going for me. "All we need is her heart!" A guard shouts. Fighting erupts in the clearing. Killian hands me my sword and I swing down mercilessly on the men attacking. I make sure to pierce their metal as the fall. They were men too.

We fight and I turn, bringing my sword down. They're merciless attacking and bearing down against us with all of their strength. I slam my sword down hardly attacking with all my might. The men fall, but we still stand. I am suddenly pushed out of the way.

"Arrow!" Gus shouts. I stare at him, where I once stood. The arrow comes quickly, and spears him through the chest. Someone shoots at the man who killed, him but I rush to catch him. "Gus! Gus! Gus, breath," I say hurridly, tears gathering in my eyes. He looks at me with wide eyes. "Gus, you're going to be fine!" I say putting my hand over the bloody wound. He smiles at me, some blood coming out of his mouth. "Gus breath!" I am almost yelling now. Tears come down my face. "They won't leave you, miss." He says in a strangled voice.

I let out a sob and hold his hand. He grips it tightly once, before letting it fall limp in my hands. I cry hardly and shake my head. "Emma," Killian says softly. I stand and turn on him. "How could she do this? How could she do this? He was an innocent! He didn't deserve to die!" I yell, my voice getting hoarse. Killian looks at me with concern. I'm covered slightly in his blood, but I am shaking. "He died because of me, that arrow was meant for me!" I say falling to the ground sobbing.

.

The fire burns brightly around Gus' body. Grumpy is silent for most of it. "We used to have pride, and now we just pilfer and drink and drink about when we didn't. Every man here would die for the chance of becoming that man again. So we follow you, princess. In life and in death. And we shall have our pride again. On Gus' soul, this I swear." He says fixing me with a kindhearted look. "Thank you" I said looking down. Killian watches me softly.

All we have left now is our spirit.

.

The woods are cold, and there isn't much talking as we trek the mountain. We were almost in Nostos. Just about two or three miles away. I had strayed behind the group a little but we were taking a rest. Graham came up behind me. "How are you doing?" He asks. I shrug. "Fine, I guess. Yourself?" I ask. He shrugs too.

He smiles. "I got something!" He says. He pulls out a bright red apple. "I picked it up, before we left and it got rainy," he says. I chuckle. "You haven't been eating much, you should have it." He says. I smile and take the apple. "Thank you, Graham." I said. The group was below us, on the hill.

I took a bite of the apple and smiled at him. But it felt as if my airways were being restricted. I drop the apple watching it turn black. "You see child, love always betrays us." Graham says. I cough and choke, trying to get air into my lungs, but I can't. With a swirl of purple smoke, Regina stands in front of me. "By fairest blood it was done, and only by fairest blood can it be undone. You were the only one who could break the spell and destroy me. You're the only one pure enough to save me. I don't want to be saved," She snarls, holding my chin. "EMMA!" I hear Killian yell. Regina's eyes snap over to them. She growls and spins away, crows leaving in her wake. "EMMA!" Killian says. I fall to the ground, and lay motionless, trying to breath.

Graham takes me into his arms, and starts to cry. "What are you doing? You're dwarves! Healers! Help her!" Killian yells. "This cannot be," Muir says. I am struggling to keep consciousness. My eyes flicker. "Emma," Graham says. My head lolls to the side.

By fairest blood, it is done.

* * *

**AN: TADA! Nasty tricks Regina. Anywhoo, I will be posting the other updates! I haven't had internet for a few days due to a nasty storm. Hope you enjoy ****PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN :) ****Or Follow if you want more :)**


	11. Chapter 10: London Calling

**AN: So there could be some MAJOR plagarism accounts in this chapter but thanks to SWATH + OUAT I could write a inspirational and beautiful scene. Graçias :) Enjoy my friends! **

* * *

_Killian _

I've heard death graces only the good. The good always die first, and the bad are punished by remaining on this Earth. Liam died, a good man. Milah died, after repenting for her sin. Emma was pure and she went so soon, only sixteen years of age. I imagine her life to be one shrouded and covered by darkness, but she never showed anything but light.

People mourn. Lord Nostos is miserable, and tells a paige to send word to her parents. I stop and tell him not to. "Why?" He asks, looking quite upset. "They'll know." I say.

.

Graham can't wake her up. He kisses her, and cries, but she won't wake up. She's gone.

.

I stumble slightly into the room, two bottles of rum in my bloodstream. She lay in the chapel, dressed in a sleek white gown upon a bed of warm fur. I let out a shaky breath, and stare at her. "Well, here you are, all dressed up like you're about to wake up and give me more grief. Am I right?" I ask. She doesn't respond so I continue.

"You deserved better. I once had a wife, princess. Milah was her name. When I came back from the war I carried with me the stench of death and the anger of the lost. I wasn't worth saving, that's for sure, but she did so anyway. And I loved her so much. I loved her more than anyone and anything, and then I let her out of my sight and she was gone. And I became myself again, a self I never cared for. I spent three hundred years searching for revenge against someone who was just as hurt as I, perhaps more." I say walking towards her.

"And for three hundred years, I spent in misery, anger, hurt and despair." I say stepping closer to her, and I begin to cry. I take a drink and look at her, and let my hand touch her face. "Until you, cause you remind me of her. Her heart, her spirit. But now, you too have gone. You both deserved better and I'm so sorry I failed you," I say. I let my head rest against hers, just for a moment. I touch a lock of pure gold hair. " I'm so sorry. But you be a queen in heaven now and sit among the angels." I say. I let my tears splash against her face, before I kiss her. Even in death, she feels warm and causes sparks against my skin. I take the moment, to stare at her, and I swear it, I think I see her move, just ever so slightly, before I'm gone.

* * *

_Emma _

My eyes flutter open. I am lying in what looks to be a church, the air cool around me, but warming slightly. It comes back to me. The apple, the fall, Graham's tears, and Killian's cries. But who had woken me? I stand up, letting my bare feet touch the marble. I open the large doors, and walk quietly to where I hear voices, outside. "She died for us! For our cause! We cannot just hide behind these walls and watch this land die with her!" I hear Graham yelling.

"My dear child, grief clouds your judgement." I hear Lord Nostos' gruff voice say. "Grief makes me see clearer my Lord!" Graham argues. I step into the room, where I see people staring at me. Killian, Graham, Lord Nostos and the dwarves. Muir looks up. "And the spell is lifted," He says with a smile.

.

Lord Nostos hugs me. "Death has favored you," He says. "Death favors no man, we need to attack now," I say nodding. People come out of their homes, but come near us when we speak. "You should rest, dear child," He says. "We've rested long enough!" I say feeling angry. We couldn't hide in fear anymore.

"Their army outnumbers us! Yet shall we stand down when so many innocents have gone before us? Or will we avenge those whom she wrongfully took from us? This day we rescue a world from mysticism and tyranny and usher in a future brighter than anything we can imagine!" I say feeling the passion flow through me. I see Killian and I feel even more empowered. "Iron will melt, but it will writhe inside of itself! All these years, all I've known is darkness. But I have never seen a brighter light than when my eyes just opened. And I know that light burns in all of you! Those embers must turn to flame. Iron into sword! I will become your weapon! Forged with a fierce fire that I know is in your hearts! For I have seen what she sees, I know what she knows. I can kill her. And I'd rather die today than live another day of this death! And who will ride with me? Who will be my brother?" I ask.

"I!" People say, kneeling before me. "Then we shall ride! We shall finish the war she started thirteen years ago!" I say.

Killian smiles in the back, and gives me an eyebrow move. I smile. We were back on track.

.

I stood in a bedroom, the fire crackling in the hearth. The snow had melted, leading to a spring that was bound to bring life. My white dress glided against the floor as I moved forward. There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I call. The door opens and shuts. Killian walks forward. "Killian," I say turning. He looks up at me, his too blue eyes brimming with life.

"Quite a speech you gave," He says. I smile shyly. "Thank you," I said. He looks at the fire. "I thought you had died," He says. I look up at him, my eyes searching his. "I-I thought I had failed another woman, and it killed me." He admits softly. I open and close my mouth. "But…I realized something," He says coming forward. I can smell the rum, the salt and the sea, the mix that was so uniquely him.

"When you were lying in the church, your eyes closed shut, I realized that I am very much in love with you," He says. My eyes widen. He's more than an inch from my face. His hand touches the small of my back. "Killian," I say in a breathy whisper. "And if I have to spend forever convincing you, that would be an honor, Emma Swan." He says. His lips touch mine. He's warm and comfortable. My hand comes to touch the nape of his neck, lightly playing with his hairline, tracing the scar that lines it.

I open my mouth, and he takes the invitation. He's a fabulous kisser, it feels like the closest thing I have ever gotten to home. He pulls back, resting his forehead against mine. Our breathing is slightly heavy. "I love you, I love you." He says, kissing me lightly each time. "Killian," I say. "I don't need you to tell me, but…you deserved to know, just in case." He says. "I want to tell you, I want you to know that I love you, but…I'm a time bomb. If I don't win tomorrow I'll be dead, Killian." I say my voice getting thick. "I'm taking it upon myself to limit the casualties." I say.

"If you die, I'll be right there with you. Emma, for three hundred years I've thought nothing of death, but your whole life has been spent in darkness, your whole life, and yet you still don't wish for death against Regina." He says. I smile, letting a tear come down my face. "Promise me, that if I die, you'll live." I say. His eyes widen. "Emma," He goes to challenge me. I put my hands over his, and step back. "I need you to promise me, you'll find my parents. That you'll join them, tell them how much I loved them." I say.

He looks at me. "Because there's a big chance, I'm not going to win. And I hate that no matter what people will die, I hate that." I say letting more tears fall. "But you need to promise me, that you'll do your very best to live, even if I die." I say. He nods, a stray tear slipping down his cheek. I brush it away, and he looks up.

"Promise me," I whisper. He kisses the top of my head. "I promise." He whispers. "Okay," I whisper, with a smile. He gives me a sad one in return, "Okay."

.

I stare into the mirror. I am cloaked in armor, my hair braided in intricate braids, done by the small girls of the village. My armor is that of what Maleficent gave me. I look more alive than I ever have. I take a deep breath. "Nervous dearie?" Rumplestiltskin's voice cuts through the room like a knife. I look at him through the mirror. "Not anymore." I say strongly. He smiles at me.

"Good. Thank you for retrieving that vial for me," He says, holding my satchel from the journey. I turn. "Oh yes, well your huntsman's heart _was_ in there too, but this was a little more important to me. It's a win-win for all of us." He says grinning like a madman. "The script was important too," He says giggling. "So I did your dirty work?" I challenge. The smile drops. "I suppose." He says with a frivolous eye roll. "What if I had died? What if Hook had died?" I say. "Well then the world would be without a problem if he died, and as for you, well I knew you would be fine." He says smiling.

"What is the vial to you?" I ask. He cocks his head. He studies me for a few moments. "I'm surprised Maleficent didn't tell you, she's a nasty habit of saying things she isn't supposed to." He says, and I hear the darkness in his voice. "The vial is your future, the land's future, your love's future," He says rolling his eyes. "As much as I hate the pirate, I won't mess with your fate, until I absolutely have to, but I have my motives and you have yours and we should keep them that way, yes?" He asks. I take a deep breath and nod.

"I saw you talking with the Father," He says, picking up the Bible which lay on my bed. "He offered you wise advice, and I understand your reluctance to kill…you're pure, and everything she isn't. Opposites some would say." He says. He clicks his tongue.

"When you get to the Queen's, follow your heart." He says before vanishing.

.

I mount my horse, and take a deep breath looking at the cloudy spring skies above. I take a deep breath as I see the Crest I had been given by Maleficent on a flag. We were riding.

.

"You fall asleep only to wake an army," Killian's voice says coming next to me. I smile at him. We were riding along the coast. The waves crashed around us. He was more relaxed, but he was in his element. "What can I say?" I ask. I see Regina's castle, looming on the coast. I'm nervous, but full of adrenaline. Today we'd get our lives back. I could feel it. "You're nervous," He says. I nod slightly.

"You were born to do this, Princess. Of that I've no doubt," He says with a nod. A compliment. He fixes me with that strong blue eyed gaze. He nods. "Remember," I say as the castle comes closer. He nods. "Remember," He says. An 'I love you' hangs between us. "Okay," I say. He grins. Graham rides beside me.

"Are the dwarves in the sewers?" I ask. He nods. "Yes, My Queen." He says. I see the walls and the people on them. "No matter what, Graham you keep these men safe." I say fixing him with a sturdy gaze. He bows his head. "I will do anything for you," He says. He looks at me. "Graham you've saved my life countless times, but it's my turn to be my own hero. Keep Killian safe, and from doing anything rash. If…if I don't make it, you know what to do." I say.

What he had been trained to do. "Of course," He says. "And Graham," I say before riding ahead. He looks at me. "Thank you." I said. He smiles at me. I see the guards along the castle walls. It was time.


	12. Chapter 11: If I die Young

**I am terribly sorry for updating this so late. Let me tell you there aren't any good excuses because honestly and quite frankly the whole story and most of the sequel is sitting happily on my laptop. Oh my, oh my. Well it's short but here it is, the second to last chapter.**

* * *

It was a sea of fire and arrows raining down around us. Our shields raised as we rode on through the storm. There were casualties on both sides, but the gates to Regina's kingdom opened and we were inside. I got off my horse to dodge an attack. I saw Killian and Graham. This is where we were supposed to break off. This wasn't the main battle to fight. I followed Graham up the castle steps, where Killian and the small band traveled behind us.

I know what I have to do, Rumplestiltskin's final help told me where she was, waiting. "I know where she is," I said. Killian moves to follow me. "You can't come," I say softly. He narrows his eyes. "I'm coming." He challenges. I shake my head. "This isn't your battle," I say. Suddenly we're attacked. "Go!" He says. I can hear the men fighting. It's no use. I say a quick prayer. I walk down the hallway and see her large doors. I hold my sword high and take a deep breath before opening the doors.

I see Regina for the first time in what seems like forever. Her hair is raven black, long and put up in a fancy style. Her eyes are cold brown, and stare into my own. She wears an all black dress, with fancy sleeves. She's terrifyingly royal. She smiles and with a wave of her hand, the doors slam shut and lock. "Emma," She says with a smirk. I hold my sword up. "Regina," I say.

"Well, I like that you've tried to raise an army," She says. "Well, at least my men are loyal to me by choice," I say. She laughs. "How hurtful," She says walking forward. I take a deep breath. "You know, I almost feel bad about killing you," She says grinning. I keep her in a steady gaze. "Almost," She says grinning. "Why so you can look 'young' forever?" I ask angrily. She chuckles. "It's not all about that, no." She says shrugging.

"Then what is it? What made you keep me locked in a tower for thirteen years?" I ask challenging her. "That was pure malice against you and your mother." She says angrily. "Why me?" I ask sharply. She laughs. "You don't understand do you?" She asks, beginning to circle me. I take calculated steps. "You, my dear, are just a minescule piece of dirt under my foot." She says. I swallow. "You are HER daughter, the one who ruined my life. I figured I'd ruin yours and hers at the same time, one fell swoop. I meant to kill you, the first night, but Maleficent couldn't kill a child." She says.

"You didn't even cry when we took you," She said laughing. I grip my sword tightly. "No matter dear, it will all be over soon." She says smirking. She raises her hand, where a ball of fire forms. I raise my sword in a challenge. She hurls the fire at me, and I deflect with my shield. Her eyes raise. "That simply cannot be just pure armor," She says with a laugh. I go for her, but she vanishes in a puff of purple smoke.

I am suddenly flung across the room as Regina stalks forward. I still hold my sword. She grins at me. "I've dreamed of this moment for ages." She says coming towards me. With a gesture, a dagger is in her hands. I scramble up. I remember something Maleficent said: "You're chock full of magic!"

How do I use it? "Rumplestiltskin's dagger," I say looking at the curvy metal she had in her hands. The imp appears. "Rumple, hold the girl would you?" Regina snarls. I can't move all of the sudden. He betrayed me! I narrow my eyes at Regina. "Bad form," I snarl. She chuckles. "It's ok, Emma, your pirate will soon join you in death. You see what you've caused? All of these deaths are on you?" She asks. It's a crippling thought, and it's true.

"No, they would have died anyways under your rule!" I say trying to convince her or myself. She shrugs, as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Perhaps." She admits. "I guess you just brought them death sooner." She says with a smile. I hear Killian. "COME ON MEN!" He yells. Her eyes flash for a moment as she comes near me. "I'll take it the old fashioned way," She says. And her hand is in my chest. I clench my eyes shut.

I think of Killian. Killian and his beautiful smile. Killian and his beautiful hair, and those sea filled eyes. I think of Killian and his charming smile and happy face. I want to hold him, hug him, tell him how much I love him, but I can't. But I feel something start to tingle in my bones as Regina starts her pull. Something bright, white and so full of love it almost blinds me. And a large burst of magic comes from my chest, flinging Regina and myself back. I slam against the window, glass cutting into my skin.

My shoulder reopens, but this is not time for the wicked to rest. Regina is almost cowering in the corner. I feel more alive than I ever have. I see the dagger and Rumplestiltskin smiles at me. I take my sword and walk forward. "What was that?" Regina asks angry. I grin. "That was magic," I say pinning her to the wall. She struggles. "For thirteen years you kept me in the dark, left me to rot in a cell," I say.

Her eyes widen as she struggles. "But not anymore. No one will ever contain me again, and your rule is done." I say. "Kill me if you must, but it won't make you any better," She says her eyes fixing on mine. "I could never kill you, that would be too kind." I say, a fire in my voice. I had my confidence back. "No, I've a special place for you, Regina." I say with a smile. I focus all of my energy and suddenly a pair of magical cuffs appears in my hands. I smile in wonder and bind them on her wrists. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yells. I chuckle.

"Taking back my kingdom."

.

I leave Regina in the throne room, and run to find Killian. "Killian!" I yell, trying to find him among the masses of people. And I see him. He's on the ground, propped up by a column. Dread fills my body. "Killian!" I yell rushing forward. Graham is tending to him. "Emma," Graham says. I see the wound. It's large, and gaping. I hear a soldier try to come after me, and I hurl a knife into his side and kneel by Killian.

He looks at me, and coughs. "You did it love, you won," He says. "No, no, no," I say frantically, pressing my hand against the wound in his side. Blood instantly covers my hands. "You're going to be fine, we're gonna get you help, ok?" I ask. He chuckles, and then has to cough, and I notice the blood that bubbles up. "Graham go get help, now!" I order. Graham nods and scrambles away.

"Killian, hold on, ok?" I ask, tears welling in my eyes. "Emma, I don't deserve to live," He says, looking at me. "Don't say that, you most certainly do," I say rubbing his cheek. "I'm not a good man, Emma. I don't deserve you," He says. "Killian, stop saying that. I chose who I give my love to, and I will always chose you." I say. "Okay," He says with a sad smile.

"You're right, pirate, you aren't a good man. What a simple end for a scoundrel," Rumplestiltskin says leaning against the column opposite us. Killian growls. "Is there anything you can do?" I ask. The imp shrugs. "Why would I help him, dearie?" He asks. "You'd be helping me," I say looking at him. "And…what would you have to offer me now?" He asks. "Emma, stop love," Killian says.

"I can give you anything you want!" I say. Rumplestiltskin chuckles. "I want the pirate dead." He says with a grin. Killian's breath is faltering. "No, dearie, I don't want your help. I don't want your gifts. You are better off without him," He says with a grin. "I'll see you at the coronation," He says with a giggle and he's gone.

"COME BACK!" I screech. "Emma…love…it's ok," Killian says. Tears are pouring down my face. "No it's not!" I sob leaning against his shoulder. "How unfair," I cry. "It's just our luck," Killian says softly. He kisses the top of my head. "Emma love, I love you," He says, his voice strangled. "Killian," I say. He rests his hand atop mine, as the hook drags across the floor. His eyes flutter shut. "KILLIAN!" I scream in a sob.

"No, no, no," I say pressing on his chest, trying to get life back into his heart. "Please don't leave me, everyone leaves me," I cry in anguish. It was pleasant or happy. It was mourning. I can't hear his heart beating. "GRAHAM HURRY!" I shriek my tears landing on his chest. He's not moving. "Killian, you weren't supposed to die," I cry. He's motionless, still. I fall against him, and begin to cry as I curl myself into his body. I rock back and forth, my cries breaking the room.

I look up at him, cheeks still holding a little of the flush. I take his face in mine, and I kiss him. It's slow and my tears wash against his face. I pull back a bright flash going through the room. I hear a heart beat return, but something is happening. His hook is glowing. "Killian," I say. He suddenly has a hand, the hook clattering to the floor. Killian's eyes wearily open. "Emma?" He asks in a sleepy voice. I let out a happy cry and pull him into my arms. "Don't you ever do that again, damn you," I cry holding him tightly to my body.

He buries his nose in my hair. It would be ok, everything would be alright.

* * *

**AN: Only one more chapter to go! Please review if you like :)**


End file.
